Type 00: Blood Bullet Faust
by Milleniumenjimon
Summary: The eve of the final attack against the oganization Kim and Shego share a small moment of peace.
1. preludge

"What's the sitch?" It was a normal Sunday afternoon, or at least one Kim Possible. She was only finishing up her five page essay about the history of the thirteen colonies of America.

Wade placed his large gulp aside while typing out something, "there has been a strange robbery, one at the Eternal Star Institute."

"What was taken?"

"That's the odd thing, just regular micro chips. About seventy crates worth of them," Wade entered a command. "The company president is on the verge of a major meltdown over this, of course the second thing that was stolen was more important."

"What's that?"

"The guards were taken too."

--(1)--

Dr. Drakken stood over the parts, he need this creation to be absolutely perfect in every way. He moved this here, that over there while placing that one on top of this while that goes under there.

He laughed triumphantly, lifting the perfect sandwich of the week into the air before he wonder over the kitchen table.

Shego had just walked into this mad scene, she knew that her employer was a bit ecstatic but this was just plain loony. She shrugged, nothing that really would bother her.

"Shego," Drakken spoke in his usual evil (read **loud**) voice in between bites. "We have work to do later, it will be a big!"

Shego did a mock hum than said, "will it involve a lazer?"

Drakken was silent for a moment while nibbling away at the sandwich, "no, not any more."

Shego sighed, but said nothing. The other thing would be killer robots, well she'll get paid ether way so whatever.

_Besides,_ she thought. _I get to see Kimmy._

--(2)--

Kim open the front door to nothing but silence, at first her instincts kicked while wondering around until she found the letter. Left by her father, he and the twins have gone down to Huston for an emergency and her mother should be home soon.

"Maybe I should learn to relax," Kim spoke. Placing the note back onto the table while going up to her room, just as she was about to grasp the knob when her Kimmunicator started to beep. With a groan Kim responded, "what's the sitch?"

"Kim, just now a new robbery with both items and people has happened," Wade said. "Whoever it was left no trace, and they were in and out like that." He snapped his fingers on the last word.

"Oh man, I hope this doesn't turn into a hostage situation," Kim said to herself. "Wade, is there any clues at the scene?"

"Nope, the police went over it carefully. Only the people and several barrels of chemicals were missing."

_What is going on here,_ Kim thought. "I'm going to get Ron, can you get a ride to where this place is?"

"All ready on it," Wade said before the screen went dark. Kim went downstairs, a quick note she was out the door.

--(3)--

It has been years since last being here, back when Kim Possible had stop her plans. Even though she manage to get away the entire plan, company and lab has been destroyed by one girl.

Reaching into her pocket to pull out a small metal key card when she reached the front door of the mansion, opening the door upon a few of her hired scientist they looked up to her.

"It's nice to see you," one man said. "It's almost finished, Ms. Faust."


	2. Chapter 1

"Okay, people disappear from the place with the stuff?" Ron asked while he watched the scenery go by. "Pretty strange."

Kim was silent, her mind was on this situation too. In the back of her mind it all seemed so familiar to her, but where had this happen before? Was it deja vu or something? Or could she be reading to much into this?

"Kim, earth to KP." Ron snapped his fingers, Kim stirred a little from her thoughts, "having one of those _memorable_ moments?"

"_Memorable_ moments?" Kim raised a brow than shook her head with a small smile, she just got the joke. "No, I was just..."

"Zoning out."

"I wasn't _zoning out_," she waved a hand. "I'm just thinking that's all."

"Right," he reached into his pocket to retrieve his Gameboy Advance SP. "I have some thinking to do too," with that he began to play through Castlevania. Kim rolled her eyes while smiling, staring back out the window she return to her thoughts.

--(1)--

**Vienna.**

It was night time here, below the city streets were busy while she moved among the shadows high up in the buildings. She loved this part of her job, the excitement, the locations and, above all, the love of the challenge.

Slinking through the darkness, while rolling and darting through the open areas to a small building. Like most building it was vastly decorated with wild, yet beautiful, architecture of angles, gargoyles and various items of art. Of course the roof was flat with a skyline, every building with super secret weapons of mass destruction has a skyline.

It was like an unwritten law or something.

Shego chuckled as she lit up her claws, the glass was so easy to melt away. Once through the opening Shego landed softly upon the hard floor.

"Welcome," a bright light shone through the darkness. Shego raised her hands in a unsuccessful manner to block out the light, she could tell there was a silhouette of a woman standing in the center of the light. "I must say you are a very worthy foe, but you are not the one I seek."

"Pardon the informalities, but who in the blue blazes are you?"

The woman chuckled, like this amused her. "_Blue blazes_, well it's refreshing to find a villain that doesn't curse every two seconds."

"Yeah, well why be crude when one can be crafty?" Shego said, the light went out. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, the woman was gone but there was something in the air that said other wise. Shego eyed the entire area while she pretended to drop her guard.

The room was vast, empty and silent, not a good combination. Behind several cardboard boxes with massive shadows hide the threat, Shego was pretty much in the open.

An attack came from her left, a sharp knee kick to her ribs than followed up with a arm lock with a shoulder throw to the ground over whelmed Shego. The woman's prowlness and speed was almost inhuman, but that wouldn't stop Shego from fighting.

Managing to leap back to her feet she reared a foot to launch a crescent kick, the villain, who was still a silhouette to Shego, just stood there.

Shego stood there, wide eyed and slack jawed as the villain just took the attack like it was a mere love tap. Just as she was to pull out of the stance the villain's hand, with great speed, grasp her ankle.

"Should I break your leg or maybe I should send you to the ground and stomp on your chest until you're just mush?"

"How about none of the above!" Shego used her free leg to jump and send a straight kick aimed at the woman's sternum only to be blocked and send down to the floor. She hit the solid floor so hard she could feel her teeth rattle.

"Good choice," the woman said. She lifted a foot to bring down, Shego squirmed a little while glaring daggers at this person. Her foot came down heel first over the area where her heart is, Shego let out a small yelp. "Er? No screams, just a yelp?"

"I'm not letting you get the satisfaction," Shego strained while curling a little on her side. The villain gave another kick to break Shego's attempt at a defence.

Shego was practically mentally cursing and telling off this monster, but she won't let the sick have the fun of hearing it. The foot raised up into the air, Shego tensed up. She must be ready to defend, or else this will be the last thing she'll see.

The villain's foot came down, Shego launched her flaming claw up to stop it. They would have clashed, if someone hadn't intervene.

_Pumpkin,_ Shego thought as the villain reeled away from a punch to the jaw. _Deus ex machina, you came a little late._ Finding some strength to move, Shego manage to sit up before a small amount of pain over took her. She fell back to the floor, breathing a little hard but still determine to get out of here.

While Shego considerate on her escape Kim was busy with the villain, Kim could see the details of the mystery woman, a gangster pinstripe suit, white gloves and a kitsune noh kamen (fox noh mask). The woman has red hair from what she can tell, she was also very fast; faster and stronger than Shego in fact.

Avoiding a back hand Kim tried to grab the woman's collar and ram her knee into her stomach but the villain broke the attack than jump into the air, wrapping her legs around Kim's neck the villain preformed a frankinsteiner. Kim was left laying on the floor for a moment, in massive pain.

The woman looked over her shoulder, she saw Shego was missing and Kim Possible's sidekick had entered the room. Behind down so she was face to face with her enemy the villain spoke, "I am someone from your past, child."

"Who are you?"

The villain laughed as she walked away, she did say one thing before disappearing.

"Faust."

--(2)--

Shego manage to snag a small flat piece of metal on her way out, she need something to bite on while enduring the pain from her broken bones.

How she manage to sneak out of the building without being detected was a mystery, how she manage to even move to do so was a miracle. Yet in the end no matter what she knew that it was a trip to the doctors, a risk being caught and at least a while off her feet.

_Whoever you are,_ Shego thought while sinking away into the darkness. _I will make you pay for this._

--(3)--

Ron came onto the scene of Kim struggling to move, he rushed over just as the redhead started to sit up. "Kim!" He called out as he reached her, she looked as if she been through a war and back a few times. "KP, you alright? Nothing's broken, right?"

"Not, that I can tell," Kim said in a unusual tone. She stood up with the help of her friend. Her face was quite pale and her eyes were wide, as if she had seen a ghost.

"Kim?" Ron snapped his fingers, Rufus crawled out of his pocket and sat on his shoulder helping with the finger snapping. "Yo, KP, you in there."

_It's impossible, it **can't** be Faust, she's died a long time ago._ Kim felt something shoving her a little, she looked over to Ron. Shooting an apologetic look she shivered, "I think maybe we should start heading home now."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little stunned." Kim spoke in a soft tone before leaving. Ron caught up with her but stayed a few paces behind, his friend was acting off and it worried him.

_Maybe it's best that I shouldn't bother until she's ready to talk about it,_ he thought while Rufus slip back into his pocket. _I wonder what made her this upset?_


	3. Chapter 2

It was almost curfew when the teenaged hero walked into her home, her mother was sitting on the couch. Kim didn't even noticed while heading for the stairs, she was tired and her mental and psychical status has been taxed to their limits.

"Is everything alright, Kimmy?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Yeah, it was just a very tiring day. If you don't mind I want to get take a shower than kiss the pillow."

"Alright," Mrs. Possible said, returning to her reading material. Her motherly intuition was telling her something was wrong with her daughter, that there's more to this than just being tired; yet she sat there. Maybe it was a better idea to allow her to get some rest, she looks like she really needs it.

Upstairs Kim Possible showered quickly than dressed for bed, her body was on auto-pilot while her mind tried to wrap her mind around Faust's existence. She knew this _**couldn't**_ be the same villain she fought years ago, on her first "mission".

Slipping into bed her mind return to those days, when she stopped being a normal person and became Kim "I can do anything", Possible. She almost laughed, she was a spoiled little brat, she made Bonnie looked like a girl scout. It was _her_ involvement that changed everything, she's also the reason for the scar on her back.

Kim drifted off into a sound sleep, the last thing on her mind was her first mission. Every aspect of it, from meeting _her_ to her first battle.

It wasn't a pleasant experience.

--(1)--

"Blast it Shego," Drakken snapped as he randomly pressed buttons on a computer console. "Who stole the Kelburos before you?"

"Gee, your concern over whelms me," Shego said in a mocking tone. She stopped by a doctor in Brazil that ask no questions and says nothing. "If you cared any more I would have to go back to that doctor for a fractured spine."

"Ha, ha," Drakken mocked back. "Maybe I should rip up your contract? Or should I send you after Kim Possible while she is have that.. Womany time of the month." He shook his hands on the last statement, like it was unclean.

"Are you sure you're not have that womanly time of the month?"

"Quite Shego," Drakken spoke in a solemn tone. "I'm running out of patients with these failures, whoever or whatever this person is, it's worse than Kim Possible, at least she doesn't take the stuff I need and disappear."

_She also doesn't try to kill you ether,_ Shego thought while wincing. Her injuries maybe taken care of, but they still hurt like hell.

"We need a plan Shego," Drakken said. "A really brilliant one to destroy both Kim Possible and this mystery rival."

"Sick 'em on each other?" Shego's tone of one that she really doesn't care.

"No, no, than the victor would come after us." He stood there looking at the monitors, thinking while tapping his foot. Shego looked over quick and raised both brows.

"Uh, Dr. D, isn't that Ron Stoppable's house?"

"Yeah, I prefer to keep an eye on my enemies no matter how minor they are."

"Yeah, but that's his bathroom," Shego said. "And he's taking a shower."

"Shego, you must have something to do in the other half of this place," Drakken snapped hastily. "_Anything_!"

"Alright, alright," Shego said. _Pervert._

Drakken lean back into his chair, hands behind his head. Too bad there was a bit of steam in the way.

_Being a creepy villain is very good,_ he thought.

--(2)--

"Hello?"

"This is Faust," she said. She had called her servants with a cell phone, she was amazed at how easy it was to lose that heroine. "I have them, is the Aenesis Zero ready?"

"Yes, madam. All we need is a subject."

"I have one in mind," she spoke the name and she heard the man on the other end start to panic a little.

"**Her**?! But Mrs. Faust, she's a hero given a heroic burial, if anyone would try to get in and take her body they would be taken to jail, or worse."

Faust was annoyed, "Excuse me, but what you're doing there would land you in prison, or worse. Now go get the body, or else I'll come down there my self and turn you into one of the other subjects."

The man gulped, "y-yes ma'am."

She hung up, within her grasp was Kelburos. A key to her revenge against Kim "perfect" Possible.

_This will be pay back, you little brat,_ she thought while placing the device away. _For placing me back a few years, and my reputation as well._

()()Author's Notes.()()

Thank you all for the reviews, they're appreciated. And yes, Drakken is kind of creepy but it was inspired by an avatar at KP slash haven (it's a pretty funny one too, I couldn't stop laughing when I see it.)


	4. Chapter 3

A stream of warm water came down, a quick scrub down and a catchy tune from an animeshon (_anime_) he caught off the internet and dressing in usual style Ron was ready to face the day.

He caught a quick snack from the fridge while leaving a note to his parents than out the door he went, ready to face villains, monsters, mystical creatures and freaky creations he was pretty optimistic.

At least until he reached the front of his school, that was something he normally can't really face with much optimism. But there were three things that kept him going, his friend, KP, his motto ("why be normal?") and the eternal joke of high schoolers, "be nice to the geeks of today because they may become the bosses of tomorrow."

The last one would always made him laugh, wondering into the school halls he eyed most of the people of the school who avoided him like the plague. Nothing new here, just the daily routine. When he went to his locker he noticed Kim wondering over, she looked pretty lost in thought; she didn't even stop to say any greetings when she opened her locker.

"Hey, KP," Ron said. Kim looked up, she gave a half hearted smile. "You alright? You been kind of absent since the other day."

"Sorry," Kim said while getting her books. "It's just something I wasn't expecting."

Ron opened his mouth to ask but the bell rang, they parted as they had different classes today and won't be able to see each other again until after school. Pity, he wanted to help her now.

Just about to enter the class room he looked down the hall to see Bonnie Rockwaller, who was gossiping to the fellow cheerleaders about something or other. He shrugged while entering class, his least favorite of least favorite subject was in this room.

"Hello loser," Bonnie said with a poison tone while taking a seat next to him. "I hope your stupidity rubs off on me."

"I hope your slutiness doesn't rub off on me," Ron whispered back. She shot a cold glare at him and he return the favor as the teacher entered.

He wonder what was going on with his friend? Something really spooked her badly the other day, it couldn't be Shego; could it?

While writing down the answers with the best of his knowledge he wonder what is happening here?

--(1)--

A cold blast of water, a change of clothes and a breakfast she ate quickly Kim hurried out the door. The thoughts of Faust was still hanging heavily on her mind, it doesn't make any sense at all.

_Imposter_, that was the only thing her mind came officially come up with. It was the only explanation, it was the only way that she could be here.

She didn't know how this situation was taking it's toll on her until after seeing Ron. He's right, she was a bit absent minded since the mission. She was now sending her focus on kicking herself, she was spending too much time on focusing on the _how_; not the way. Somewhere out there were hundreds of people going through who the hell knows what and here she was, angsting around like a Square Enix character.

Blazing though the classes with the best she can do at the moment she resolve to forge the mechanics of the machine and head right for the god.

School ended sooner than she thought. She walked out the front doors hoping to see Ron and apologize for being so cold shoulder to him and get back to tracking this loony.

That's when her Kimmunacator beeped, "what's the sitch?"

"Bad news," Wade said. "It happened again, nearly five hundred gallons of chemicals disappeared along with every guard in a line of wearhouses owned by many companies."

Kim sighed, more people missing, what is this person planning? "Is there any clues?" She saw Wade shook his head, she knew that meant this just got harder. "Okay, let's go over the stuff that was stolen."

"Alright," Wade said. "First is the battle suit Aenesis Zero, than a few dozen crates of micro chips, tons of chemicals, people from every crime scene and Kelburos."

"Okay, this doesn't add up." Kim was silent she noticed Ron was heading her way out of the corner of her eye, "what's the best combination for these items?"

"Best combo for what," Ron asked as he enter the conservation.

"I already check them, there's nothing that can really add up."

"Add up what?" Ron was confused a little since he really didn't know what was happening. "Is this that villain thingy?"

"Yes, Ron." Kim said while rolling her eyes. "Anyway, is there a way to create something from another part, one that Faust hasn't gotten yet?"

"Faust?" Both Ron and Wade asked.

"That's what she said her name was." Kim mentally kicked herself for not telling her friends the villain's name.

"Well, there's not much but there is one item that might be on her _to steal_ list." A picture of a schematics of a powerful lazer cannon appeared, "this is a prototype of a unnamed lazer; it's something that is on the minds of many villains as it has the power to blew a part an entire army."

"Where is it?"

Wade tapped a few keys, "at Eternal Star institute."

"Is there anyway to set up a trap there?"

"On it," Wade said before signing out. Ron felt like he was being left out of the loop, but was glad to see his normal KP back.

--(2)--

She hated being "off her feet", she loved the intense fighting and the witty banter between her and her foes. Drakken was no fun in those department.

It was annoying she only can ether wonder around or lay there, this is not why she became a villain. If she wanted to do nothing she'll go back to being a hero.

_Arg! If I stay here I'll flip out,_ Shego thought while sitting up. _I need some air._

With that thought in mind she changed into her street clothes, which were basically black and green, than walking out of the abandoned mansion. Where she was going no one could say, she felt very anxious; like something huge is going to happen.

_You better not think those things or you might jinx yourself,_ she laughed out loud. at least until she saw something dart across the shadows from the corner of her eye.

"Jinx."

--(3)--

A short bath, bubble one in fact, a few skin care products and a light breakfast eaten slowly before she went out the door. That's how Bonnie Rockwaller starts her day, before her mother can intrude in on her personal space.

She didn't mind the walk to school, although she would rather arrive in style it was good exercise, and she also manage to meet up with her friend Tara along the way.

Once in the school she would catch up on the latest gossip from the other cheerleaders, that's when she saw Stoppable. Heading into one of her classes. She hated this day because she had to sit right next to him.

"You shouldn't let him get under skin," Tara said. Bonnie said nothing, but when Tara laid a hand on her shoulder Bonnie relaxed a little. "Common, you'll be late," with that Tara left for a different class.

_Some times,_ she thought. _You're too good to me._

She hurried to class and took her seat, exchanging insults with her arch-nemesis before the teacher came in Bonnie glared death at the blond dofus. She manage to bite down the anger and venom aiming at Stoppable long enough to finish the class, outside of said class on the other hand she was prepared to give him a tongue lashing of a life time.

Maybe it was luck that she didn't catch the blond afterwards, she wasn't in the mood to spend any time in detention.

After all was said and done she had received a text message from Tara, something personal came up, she had to take a trip with her parents somewhere quickly. Bonnie silently curse, now wasn't a time she wanted to be a lone.

_Well, I guess love for the wicked_, she thought on her long walk home. She tried to call someone, but they were ether busy or can't be reached.

By the time she reached home her mood was pretty bad, as long as avoids any contact with her family she should do fine. And luckily there were no cars in the driveway, meaning that her parents were off on business.

Upon opening the front door she saw someone, just sitting there on a stool, waiting for her. Pinstripe suit, fadora and a mask made up this person hiding in the dark.

"Who the hell are you?" Bonnie snapped as she reached for her cell phone, ready to call for help.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the woman said. "I am Faust, and I came here to make an offer."

"An offer," Bonnie said with a cautious tone while closing the door behind her. "What kind of _offer_ are we talking about here?"

"Simple," Faust said. "Kimberly Possible, as your slave."


	5. Chapter 4

**Eternal Star Institute, Toronto division.**

It took quite a bit of favors and string pulling (and begging the parents) to get here. They camped out on the roof, for some reason it was often a common point of most break ins. Like it was required by law or something.

Ron was playing on his Gameboy advance SP, nailing the necromancer, while Kim eyed the entrances like windows and the door they came through earlier. To be truthful they both were a bit on edge, not only was this villain capable of taking out building after building of people without a trace of evidence but if they were wrong about tonight their parents would never let them live this down.

And if that happened than there might not be another mission as long as they live.

"Hey, Kim." Ron said while turning off the handheld. "May I ask you something?"

Kim eyed the open area and it's shadows, "yes."

"I was wondering, about Faust?" Ron knew this was touchy about this type of this sort of thing. "What happened anyway?"

Kim was kind of taken off guard by the question, that wasn't a subject she brought up with anyone. There was only one person besides her that knew what happen that day, and she's peacefully sleeping in her grave.

"Would you mind, if I didn't talk about that." Kim spoke in a tone so out of character it kind of scared Ron. He would have pushed on the subject a little if Kim hadn't lifted a hand to silence him, there was a strange yet faint noise in the air. A droning, thrumming sound that became louder and more steadier.

Ron saw it, and so did Kim. It was a military style helicopter, a huey in fact, it was now over the complex and heading to where they were hiding.

"Not the most stealthiest," Kim noted. "Are they?"

"Not from where I'm standing," Ron had to raise his voice a little as the huey loomed over head now. They watched it as the side door opened, it was hard to see what was going on within the vehicle but it was starting to tip to one side.

"What is that?" Ron asked, there was something moving but it wasn't a human. To big and angled oddly.

The huey tipped a little farther, it's cargo fell from the open door. Kim and Ron took cover in case it was a bomb, they eyed the scene as the huey lifted into the air than moved on leaving behind a unusual cargo.

"Okay, this is bizarre." Ron said. Kim pulled him back down behind the large metal vent in case it was a bomb.

The object laid there, doing nothing except make the two heroes a bit paranoid. Kim risked a quick look, she couldn't tell what the thing was from this angle. She pulled out the Kimmunacator, "Wade, a helicopter just dropped something off here. Can you do a scan of it?"

"Sure, just let me manually take over here," Wade said. Kim placed the device on the ground before it deployed wings and flown over to the object.

"Okay," Wade said to himself while sending out a scanning signal, "let's see what's so scary about you?"

It was an intense eight minutes, Kim and Ron watch the device look over the item before heading back.

"Well, is it going to blew up or what?" Ron asked panicked.

"Ron, calm down," Kim said while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Good news and bad news," Wade said. "The good is it's not a bomb, the bad." The object clicked, letting out a heavy stream of steam as the lid lifted up. "There's someone inside."

--(1)--

Shego eyed them, emerging from the shadows she noted the long and sharp scissor like metal claws that extended from over sized metal cuffs. They all had a type of visor implants, each wore a strange uniform that reminded her of the European police that chased her in Paris a while back.

Three took up a position behind her while four take a frontal assault, she gave a confident smile before stepping to the right to avoid a swipe from an assassin. Moving swiftly Shego barely avoided a follow up by the same assassin and a different one, Ducking down than kicking out the footing of them she wished that she had her gloves, this would be so much more easier and funner with them.

Rolling away as an assailant launched forward, she driven her heel into the jaw of the attacker. A assassin was arcing his arm back seeking to impale her, swiftly moving out of the way of the attack she landed in the middle of another.

A sharp kick to her already hurting ribs made the situation worse, Shego reeled back a little. The assassins took this as an opening in her defenses, three ganged up on her with claws posed to rend her flesh Shego jump over one elbow dropped the second than jumped on the metal claws of the third.

That in itself was a bad move.

A serge of electricity nailed her like a sledgehammer, loosing her footing she feel to the ground hard while all of the attackers gathered around her.

Her mind swirled around, this was the second time that she was facing death in the face in a whole week. It was just not her day, is it?

As their scissor claws approach her Shego thought about Kim, normally she showed up to stop these things, _right_? Before darkness claimed her sight she had one thought.

_Where are you, pumpkin?_

--(2)--

The steam was everywhere, making it even harder to see the silhouette of the being that was living in the box. Ron and Kim hung around the corner, waiting to see what will develop from this.

"Do we rush him or watch him just steal this lazer thingy?"

"Ron, quite," Kim snapped in a hushed tone. She may have kind of shot an apologetic look but she still looked stern. She kept an eye on the person standing there, waiting for his/her move.

"Kimberly Possible." A voice shouted, this kind of taken both members of team possible off guard. "I know you are here, that is why I am here." There was some soft tapping, like someone wearing hard sole shoes trying to do a slow tap dance.

Kim stood there in the shadows, Ron was a few steps behind wondering what the next step. Do they face this guy and play this little game, or just ignore him?

_Can't ignore him,_ Ron thought. _But can't really play theses little games,_ he lean in close to Kim while the mist finally cleared away. The being, a man, was a bit tall and a little lanky with a black suit that barely hung to a stickly figure.

His hair was wild and matted, eyes hidden behind a strange device that looked like a VR helmet. He looked like he stepped out of a horror movie.

"Come now," he said. "I came all this way, just to see you, Kimberly Possible. As I have a special message to delver." He eyed the entire area, scanning it every carefully while Kim and Ron moved around to get a better position on this nut. "And it would be such a shame if I had to came this way and not..." He saw something with the enhanced vision of his visor, it was standing near the entry way of the building.

The solid concrete burst into small pieces that flew everywhere upon impact, Kim had shoved Ron out of the way while ducking back herself. The lanky man had dashed across the roof top and punched the area where team possible was under 3 seconds, Ron watched in horror as the man struck out with a open palm strike than sent the redhead sprawling to the ground than lunge forward in the air to perform a elbow drop.

Kim laid there for what seemed like an eternity before reacting, rolling forward just as the lanky man impacted the ground she manage to get to her feet. Dodging and blocking two palm slaps she countered by going in low, grabbing his knees from behind and sent him sprawling to the ground. But at last second his hand shot out, stopping the fall and springing him into the air where he landed on his feet on top of the entrance.

_Who is this guy?_ Kim thought, the man crouched than launched at inhuman speeds. She barely blocked the strike aiming for her throat, Kim kicked high while he was settling to the ground.

Ron was standing there, off on the side lines stunned at the amazing show before him. He knew Kim was quite talented, but she was approaching superhuman talents with this man, he thought Shego had brought the best in Kim. He was apparently wrong, so wrong.

_She's been holding back,_ Ron thought while gulping. Watching Kim sweep the man's feet from under him. _And maybe, she's **still** is!_

"HA!" The man shouted while sending a fist to Kim's jaw, she staggered a little before returning the favor with one to the man's visor. She heard a cracking sound, pulling her fist away she noted a little blood on her knuckles. Nothing really worth worrying about, it was the same amount that one get from a paper cut.

The man staggered back and stopped at the object he came in, it clicked and whirled before a could of smoke poured out of it, the look on his face wasn't pleased very much. As the smoke cleared away immediately after, he and the object were gone. Leaving behind a very frustrated Kim and a very confused (and slightly scared) Ron.

--(3)--

She didn't know where she was, the last thing she remember was behind taken down a peg as a villain.

Her whole body hurts and whatever she was tied to didn't help much. "What's going on?" She spoke in a pretty aggressive tone, trying to open her eyes but found darkness she had to take a wild guess that she was blind folded. "If you like breathing than let me out of this thing," Shego snapped while struggling with her bondage.

Her reply came in the form of a boot to the cheek, dazed a little Shego so wanted to get her hands on this person. She doubled over repressing a scream when she was punched in her already broken ribs, she was pretty close to tears.

"You're going to help me," a voice said. It was quite possible the beater, Shego was too pre-occupied with all the pain to really think about that. "Like or not, kiddy cat." Shego screamed after something nailed her in the ribs again.

"What do you want," Shego hissed. She was hovering between conscious and darkness at this point, "what is the big idea of beating be to a pulp?" She gained a sock to her jaw.

"Simple," the voice said. "It creates a more emotional impact."

_Emotional impact?_ Shego thought before blacking out after the last blow.

--(4)--

"Maybe you over worked her too much?" She said to her subordinate while standing over a viciously beaten Shego. Lifting a foot it landed on the side of her body.

"Look whose talking, Ms. Faust."

"Oh be quite, type - 01."

They stood there, a henchmen came over and pulled Shego's shattered body up and placed her back into the chair she was sitting in. This was going one hell of a plan.


	6. Chapter 5

The ride home was silent, Ron was amazed at how Kim had acted during the fight with such speed, skill and prowlness that may not only matched Shego's, but surpassed them. It was that very thing that was nagging Ron's mind, Kim never truly displayed this much raw fighting talent, it was scary.

Kim on the other hand has other things on her mind, such as what this whole thing was concocting to? The kidnapped people, weapons, chips, chemicals and creepy super beings; they all added up to something very unpleasant. Looking over to her partner she wonder, when, no, _IF_, she should tell him about the first _mission_.

Her eyes gazed out the window, below where houses filled with people that ether didn't suspect anything about this or really cared about what's going on around them. She would give her soul to be that oblivious.

"KP?" Ron spoke in a soft tone, normally reserved for when every bad thing happens or the most emotionally upsetting occurred. "You alright? You're acting a little off, more so than after you learn about this Faust person is behind this scheme."

Kim didn't really reply, how can she? To tell Ron the entire truth about the first mission, about watching her first love interest dying before her eyes. And there were other things, like what was done to her before meeting-

"We're going to land in fourteen minutes," the pilot said, breaking Kim from her thoughts. Ron was watching everything out of the window, Kim looked around a little a little while waiting for the plane to make it's decent.

--(1)--

Bonnie sat there, quietly eating the breakfast while her family went about their daily routine. She hadn't spoken to anyone about the encounter that she had the other night, the one where a villain named Faust came over to make a deal.

Her mind and body for Kim Possible's mind, body and soul.

The answer was naturally no, through and through Bonnie had said absolutely not. Faust only laughed and left a calling card, just in case. Bonnie gathered her things preparing to leave, Tara had showed up at the door. It was just another normal day for her.

"Did I miss anything good?" She asked while walking with her, "common, gossip."

"Nothing really worth it," Bonnie said. "How about you, you hear anything?"

She laughed, "well, I heard Zita was caught cheating on some guy at the movies." Bonnie smiled, they both took a corner and noticed a girl of the popular group they run with.

After a bit of time of talking they made it to school, Bonnie said her farewells as she headed to her classes.

But as the day went on she thought about something; the deal, her soul for the one that she loves (lusts).

Maybe it's worth it?


	7. Chapter 6

Global Justice had been carefully tracking the pattern of this new villain, after much research and detective work they knew that this place would be the next target for this nightmare on legs. Everyone in the building was really a member of GJ, replacing the usual staff that came here. There were also secret guards placed at every room entrance and exit, whoever this psychopath is they aren't getting away this time.

In the break room a couple of scientist were just sitting down for their break, a guard walked in with a "Hi Steve, hi Jim" while making a B line for the vending machines.

"Hear about Debby?" Steve said, his fingers playing around with the candy wrapper while looking for the ending of the joke that was under the flap. "I heard she got some kind of herpies or something last week and that's why she was gone for a while."

"I heard she's knocked up," the guard said, focusing on the cheetos that was slowly coming forth. "I wonder who's it is, sure the hell wouldn't be mine."

"Not mine," Jim said polishing off the danish. "That only narrows it down the all of GJ and possibly WWEE."

They all laughed a little while the guard took a seat, another guard came in with a "hi Steve, hi Jim, Hi Ray." He purchase a random snack before speaking, "What you guys laughing about?"

"Debby," they all replied.

"Ah," he said. "She died last week, got hit by a car walking out of the free clinic."

"Wow, both unusually somber and yet fitting for the woman." Ray said.

The others agreed, the guard reached for his snack when he launched backwards with for long strides appearing on his chest. He fell backwards dead, the other moved quickly.

Steve shouted when those strides appeared on him, he fell upon the table; knocking it over. Ray was in a blind panic, reaching for his gun when something impaled him, Jim watched everything as the man fell to the floor. _What is going on?!_ he thought while searching around the room, there was no one visible there. He received his death from behind.

Down the hall, three scientist were exiting their work station and walking down the corridor when they stopped. Four long marks have mysteriously appeared on the walls, a small wisp of dust lifted from each mark giving this situation a eerie feel.

The scientist on the right was the first to feel this _phantom_'s wrath, followed by the scientist on the left and the middle.

This continued on, for an hour a _phantom_ attacker has been killing the people left and right with no one able to stop her. Even when aware of this creature's presences it was already too late.

When the entire building fell silent, the phantom revealed itself with a very hideous grin.

--(1)--

"Global Justice is going to have a fit about this."

"Let them have one, Wade," Kim said as she prepare to jump out the door and parachute down to the building below. "Right now my only concern is taking this nut down, I'll deal with Dr. Director afterwards."

"Alright," Wade said before cutting transmission. Kim hurled herself out into the rushing wind. This was a solo mission, meaning no Ron at her side, to protect while he watches her back.

She didn't want him hurt on this one, she would never live that down for as long as she lived.

Once releasing her chute Kim kept out of sight, when her feet touch ground she looked up to see the welcome wagon. "Hello, boys."

--(2)--

_What has gotten into her?_ Ron Stoppable thought after feeding his naked mole rat, lately his best friend has been acting very strangely and out of character. It started after going to Vienna, when Faust showed up and Shego left.

Ron wonder over to his bed, there were a pile of homework that would be placed on hold 'til the last minute and his Gameboy Advance. He was reaching for the handheld when a feeling over came him, it had minimal importance but Ron wonder if...

Grabbing his jacket quickly and telling his parents were he was going Ron went outside, traveling about on the streets he ended up at the place of the person he needed to see the most at this moment.

Mrs. Possible open the door after he knocked, she was a little surprised but greeted him with a smile. "Oh, hello Ronald. I wasn't expecting you, I was about to make dinner soon."

"Would you mind if I came in?"

"Uh, sure. Kimmy isn't here at the moment."

"I know," Ron said while taking off his coat. "I want to talk to you, about Kim."

"Well, that's a bit unusual," Mrs. Possible said.

"Yes, actually I have to ask something, did Kim ever tell you about her first mission?"

--(3)--

There three, all were the same uniform with long sharp metal claws and visors like the one that the man had. Kim stood there, wondering which stance to take for this.

They all charged forward, two were going to back hand her while the third was going to split her down the middle. Kim moved forward, rearing one foot while raising her hands in a straight finger position; swiping out her hands she stopped the two sides attacks while a kick nailed the overhead smash.

Kim dashed forward, stomping on the man's chest. Once behind them she grasp one assassin in a headlock, swinging one leg over his than pulling back she heard a solid snap. Letting go she now had to focus on the last one, he lunge than swung up.

Kim dodge both attacks, grabbing his arm she twisted around to throw him over her shoulder. Her foot impacted his face with great force.

Searching around the area, now she has to get into the building and find the master mind of this. Kim ran to the wall before jumping up, gripping the ledge than swinging she sailed through the air and landed on the other side easily.

_Chow Yung Fat, eat your heart out._ She thought while making her way to the shadows.

--(4)--

Mrs. Possible place the food into the oven before taking a seat at the table. The atmosphere was to tense it could be cut with a knife, but that didn't stop her from speaking.

"Kimberly's first mission." She said, more to herself than anything, "I remember, when she came home she was very depressed; she barely slept, ate or talked and she kept going to her that hero's grave."

Ron nodded, he kind of remember how she acted back than; she was silent and distant. He never really knew what happened, even in following year when they started team possible.

"All she ever told us that the girl, the hero, died because of her involvement."

"She never mention any of this to me," Ron said. "I guess whatever happened must have been very traumatic; I'm just wondering..."

"What that was?" Mrs. Possible finished for him, "trust me, Mr. Possible has been trying to figure that out for quite sometime."

Ron nodded, now as the room fell silent they nursed their own thoughts about this subject. Ron wonder, what happened.

--(5)--

Kim was paled by the scenes, there bodies at very turn and twist in this building. all of them have been slashed by some kind of claws, some even written words like "ghost", "Phantom" and "demon".

Moving carefully through the crowd of death she wonder about the halls, careful not be spotted by the assassins. She has a gut feeling that the master mind would be in the largest room of the building, and that would be robotics experimentation lab. Or says the little map on her Kimmunacator. It didn't take long for her to transverse through the building, pass assassin guards and corpses of GJ members killed by an unknown force to the doors of R.E.L.

She carefully pulled out a extension wire, than connected it to the card reader slot while her device did all the word. Wade had upgraded it before leaving, and she was thankful for that right now.

As the door slid apart Kim caught sight of something she never expected to experience in her life, even in her worst nightmare. She stood there, in the center of the light with her long black hair groomed over one side of her face, a wicked smile on her face with what appeared to be some kind of cybernetic battle armor on. The Kimmunacator fell from her hand while her mind try to take this in.

"V-v.." The rest of the lights turned on, Kim's heart stopped. Her eyes were as wide as possible, the sight of what she was seeing created emotions she thought both was lost and just brewing.

"VIOLET!" Kim roared while charging forward for a attack.

Her fist met with open air, the girl appeared behind Kim. But the redhead's main focus was on the other person, Shego, who was restrained to a large metal cybernetic cross.

Her body was limp and appeared to have been beaten badly, Shego's head was just hanging there. Kim didn't know whether she was alive or dead, turning to the other girl she was beyond angered.

"Long time, no see?" Violet Parr said.

Kim lowered her head, "what did you do?" The intense rage was bleeding into her voice as her fist shook nearly uncontrollably.

"I did nothing, child," Violet said. "It's really nothing worse than what Faust did, do you remember?"

Kim slowly appear to relax, or be at ease while her face became unreadable. Her eyes were down casted by her bangs, a tear fell.

"Crying?" Violet mocked, "I remember when you held me, you cried your eyes out. Did you feel the same way about her? Well, do you?"

"You," Kim Possible spoke in the coldest and emotionless tone she could muster. "First you imitate Faust and now, Violet?"

"I am no imitation, I am real just as you..."

Kim lifted her head, her eyes have grown hard and cold.

"...Faust."


	8. Chapter 7

Violet vanished and reappeared near Shego's body, a wicked smile on her face. "It has been a long time, since we have last seen each other. I noticed you moved on a bit over the years," she looked up at the raven haired girl. "Becoming a hero, finding a new girl; you have moved on quite a bit since than. Haven't you, Faust?"

"Why.. calling you...?" Kim was stunned, Shego had manage to lift her head a little to speak before collapsing.

_Shego._

"You mean, you haven't told her the truth?" Violet asked when she reappeared behind Kim, the redhead punch thin air and Violet showed up a few feet away from her. "The fact you are, or were, Faust."

"That is my business to tell anyone of my past," Kim said with an edge. "Now get out of my way," Kim took a step forward but Violet vanished. She caught four sharp blades aimed at her throat, Violet pulled away than swept upward.

Kim jumped over the unseen attack than came down with a two handed overhead smash onto back of Violet's skull. Than grab her ankle to throw the invisible girl off, Violet landed on her side.

Kim was silent, glaring down at the raven haired girl. The door opened and a few GJ soldiers poured into the room, some of them were victims of Violet's slashed while she escaped. Kim was busy heading for Shego, despite many shouts by the soldiers. One aimed carefully than fired, Kim screamed as she felt a stunner probe hitting her in the back.

"Shego!" Kim shouted before falling into unconsciousness.

--(1)--

Ron walked home, his mind was still confused about Kim and everything else. So deep in thought he hadn't quite noticed a figure that was sneaking up from the shadows.

"Buffoon!"

Ron jerked around than dropped into a fighting position, he eyed Dr. Drakken who was taking on a boxing stance himself. While the scene was quite amusing the two were dead serious.

"What do you want, Dr. D?" Ron said.

"I don't have time for this tom foolery," Drakken said. "Where is Shego?"

"Shego?" Ron slowly dropped his stance, "what are you talking about?"

"Don't play with me, boy." Drakken said in a cold tone. "A few days ago Shego walks out for some air and never came back, and the only thing I can think of is Kim Possible, buffoon."

"Yeah, well I haven't seen Shego since Vienna and I bet nether has Kim."

Drakken was silent, he slowly drop his guard and thought about the situation. "Alright, I think you're not lying about this. But if you are you will feel the most painful wrath of the Drakken empire!"

"... Okay," Ron said while taking a step back. "What do we do now?"

--(2)--

"Alright, what happened at the Technical Institute of Biological Research?" Dr. Director said while placing both hands on the metal folding table.

"I'm not saying anything until I know how Shego is doing," Kim spoke in a low tone. Dr. Director, she lean back than placed her hands behind her back. "I want to know, what is happening to her than I will talk. If that is alright."

Dr. Director closed her eyes as two guards enter the room, "until you tell us what were you doing there."

Kim was momentarily silent before speaking, "when I was younger, 13, I was a spoiled brat, I wanted everything and anything in my path. It lead me to become a villain, just for kicks you know. I met with a strange adult that said she would help me in my goals; she later turn against me, that girl at the sight, Violet, was the reason I became a hero."

"I see," Dr. Director said. _There is more to this story, isn't there?_ "you're free to go, I'll personally make sure that ether I or some one will call you about Shego's status."

Kim was escorted out of the room, the director stood there in deep thought. What is going on? Kim knew something, or at least a piece of it, and she isn't talking about it.

_Yet,_ Dr. Director thought. _She'll talk about it, sooner or later it will all come out._


	9. Chapter 8

"Hello, Ron," Mrs. Stoppable as her son walked through the door. "Who's your friend?" She pointed at the man with the blue skin and ponytail.

"Uh, he's Drew. He's getting his G.E.D. at school and I have to tutor him," Ron said nervously. His mother would freak if she knew this man was a really a super villain bent on world domination.

"Alright, dinner would be ready soon."

"Alright, thanks mom," Ron said while shoving the every peeved villain up the stairs.

"Stop shoving, and don't ever call me Drew again!" Drakken said a harsh tone. He was lead to a very familiar room on the right, it was like in the security videos, it was a bit messy and very boyish with a naked mole rat sleeping peacefully in his cage. "Alright, let's get down to business." Drakken said while taking a seat at the desk, he lazily hung on arm over the back. "A few days ago Shego goes out, normally she only does this ether when she's feeling depressed, frustrated or having that thingy with the monthly monster visits?"

"A period?"

"Boy, a period isn't quite the _word_ to describe what she goes through."

"You think that's bad, try being around KP during that time," Ron took a second to remember than shivered. "It's almost enough to scare one off of woman some times."

"Alright, enough of this." Drakken waved a hand, "we need to have a plan on how to find Shego. I figure the only way is to contact Kim Possible."

"Dude, do you have to say everything so dynamically?" Ron asked.

"Yes, it is apart of being a villain, boy." He said doing the hand wave again, only this time he accidentally knocked over a cardboard box. It's contents spilled out onto the floor, some of which made him raise a brow.

"Swank and hung and low?" Drakken picked them up. Ron quickly snatched them away and place the box back into it's place.

"I said _almost_, _almost_ to scare one off."

--(1)--

Kim had receive the news on her way home, it was good news for a change. Shego's stable.

She sighed relief just as she turn the corner towards her home, the house was dark and there were no cars in the driveway. Which meant she was going to be alone tonight, and she was just fine with that idea.

Opening the door she heard the phone ringing. _Let it ring,_ Kim thought, making her way to the stairs in the dark. _I'm in no mood._ The answering machine responded, once it started to record she heard Bonnie's voice.

"Hello, Kim, there is something very important I want to talk to you about. When you get this message call me back."

Kim stood there in the middle of the stairs thinking about what _she_ wanted, Kim thought about it than kept going to her room; whatever it was it could wait.

_Shego, please make it through._

--(2)--

She hung up, no body had answered the phone. Maybe it was for the best, maybe she should just keep her mouth shut about this.

_You'll just drive yourself mad, Bonnie_. She silenced the nagging voice while taking a seat on the edge of the bed, looking up at the desktop calendar. It would about a week since she told her parents about her "choice", her mother got mad for a moment but she learn (sort of) to except it; her father just shrugged it off.

Bonnie looked around, she can't stand to wait.

_Kim, please call._

--(3)--

"Kimmy bear?" Kim open her eyes when she heard her mother's voice, lifting herself from her bed and looking over to the door she saw her mother standing in the door.

"Hi, mom."

"Is something wrong?" Her mother walked over to take a seat on the edge of the bed, "what happen today?" Kim lowered her head back onto the pillow, a sign that she didn't want to talk about it. "Come on, you know you can talk to me if something is bothering you."

"She's in the ICU," Kim said in a dulled tone. "And I couldn't help her."

"Who's in the ICU? Ronald? Monique? Bonnie?"

"No. Shego, I found her beaten to near death," Kim was close to tears. "I couldn't have stopped it, I couldn't prevent it happening."

"Kimmy bear," her mother said while trying to comfort her daughter. "Kim, you're only human; you can do so much."

_I anything but human,_ Kim thought.

"Don't take it so hard," Mrs. Possible said. "She's doing alright, right?"

"Yes?"

"Kimmy, you can't control fate; just hope for the best." Mrs. Possible slowly stroke her daughter's head until she had fallen asleep. Silently leaving Mrs. Possible wonder down to the kitchen, she noticed someone was hiding outside near the window.

Walking over to the door, she swung it open to see the person standing there.

"I told you not to come here..."


	10. Chapter 9

"Alright, now you know the deal."

"Yes, yes, yes, no attempting world domination for a month, I needed a vacation anyway."

"...And"

With a sigh he said, "and I'll remove the camera from your room."

"Good, now let's see if she's in." Ron brought out his Kimmunacator, pressing a button to call his friend and waited. "Hell_lloo_" Ron drawn his speech when he saw his friend on screen, "okay, what happened?"

Kim sighed, "Shego..."

"SHEGO!" Drakken pushed the blonde out of the way while taking to device, Kim was a tad surprised by his appearance but she figured he would be looking for his assistant.

"Where is she?" Drakken demanded, Kim sighed and told him the story (the slightly edited story without her former friend and talking about her past.) He listen carefully, once it was over he tossed the device to Ron. "I have to go break her out when she's healed," he said while leaving the room. But peeking back in, "Is there a chance that..."

"Nope," Ron said.

"Not even if...?"

"No."

"Fine," he left in a huff.

---

Tara performed her daily routines on autopilot, her mind was on her friend. She knew that Bonnie was acting strangely lately, and Kim's out and out weirdly.

It all has to be tied some where, in this whole mess there was an answer. But she didn't really care about that, only to help her friend Bonnie Rockwaller.

---

Rain won't stop falling, it match her mood to a T. The phone won't ring, Bonnie tapped her fingers while eyeing the various desktop icons.  
In the background Sting was singing about being an illegal alien in New York, a perfect topper to this.

_How long?_ Bonnie thought, _how long do I have to wait for **you**?_ She clicked a few icons to pulled up a editor. She normally wrote random things when she was ether angry or upset; at the moment she was both.

The phone finally rang, Bonnie pounce on it within seconds like a cartoon lion. "Hello?"

"You wanted to tell me something important?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, but I want to speak to you in person; is that alright?"

"Bonnie, I'm not in the mood."

"Please? I promise you won't regret this."

She heard Kim sigh, a smile crossed her lips; "Now isn't a good time, I'm having some personal problems."

"Okay, maybe another time."

"Yeah," Bonnie heard the line click off than turn to a dial tone. Hanging up she sat back down at her computer, now it was time to vent her frustrations into more crappy femslash on FF.N.

Somewhere deep down, she pity the poor readers.

()()()

Sorry for the short and crappy chapter, I hit a long period of writer's block and I'm just getting back into the story.  
And For Your Information; English _**isn't**_ my first language, even though being born in America I was surrounded by many ethnics of different languages.

Plus most of my earlier grammar, spelling and writing skills came from comics and Nintendo Entertainment System games.


	11. CHapter 10

_Wind blew around her, whipping her red hair into her eyes as she shivered. The shadows around her, tall and carnivorous like they wanted to swallow her whole._  
_She was in a large and open area with various objects littering the landscape, nothing of noteworthiness._

_Her eyes look towards the horizon, were something stood; someone she last expected. It was Faust._

_With a gloved hand the woman reached up to remove the mask._

Kim woken up, she hated those types of dreams. Why does it always Pulling the blankets off of her she slid out of bed. It would make her feel a little better. Getting dressed before heading downstairs she found her father and mother having the normal breakfast.

"Hey, nice to see you again." Tim said.

"Took a break from fighting the legion of impending doom to join your humble family?" Jim said before both boys laughed, Mrs. Possible gave them a glaring stare while setting up the rest of the breakfast.

"Don't tease your sister," Mr. Possible while reading the paper.

"Any plans today, Kimmy bear?" Mrs. Possible asked while taking a seat.

"No, nothing really. Just maybe take it easy today?" Kim said in a monotone, _maybe to try and find out how she is doing._

-

Her sight was slightly blurred, her mouth was dry as a bone and her body ached dully. Over her the light was blinding, within seconds her eyes adjusted, moving her head took some effort but she could see the medical equipment that kept her alive and the guards that would keep her in the room, not that she could move with all the broken bones.  
Settling her head back to watch the ceiling her mind went over the events; got kidnapped than viciously beaten savagely and left for dead.

Her mind went over Kim, about how she was so close to tearing that girl's head off after seeing her in that state. She was still in a state of shock to find out about Violet's sudden resurrection.

_How ironic,_ she thought. _My former idol and my love interest; both fighting over me._

"Shego," a voice spoke. Shego moved her head to see Dr. Director standing in the doorway. "I see you are awake, we must talk."

"About.." Shego sentence was short do to the difficulty of speech at the moment.

"Say your strength, this is just something to think over," Dr. Director said. "We've learn that you have fought along side of Violet, and were hoping..." She trained off as Shego's eyes told her an answer to the unspoken question, "alright. When you are healed enough I'll call for you to be transferred to a proper holding cell."

Shego slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep, she needs it.

-

Kim open the front door, her mind was filled with tangent thoughts. Like the possible attraction to her worst enemy, to said enemy's survival.  
The top is Faust, Violet and this whole mess. This lead to something she never realized; villains are creatures of habit, and if this person was really connected to her past.

She stopped, the mansion; the hideout that she used as a villain.

_I'm coming after you, Faust._ She thought, _after I check on Shego I am going to make you pay._

()()()

For a quick answer for a review; yes, this is a Kigo. I'm just taking my take in developing the relationship between the two while revealing Kim's past; I promise that this _**WILL**_ end in a Kigo.


	12. Chapter 11

She was a little intimidated by Dr. Director's presence, but she won't show or tell that. She just smiled as she looked up at the older woman as she walked around her desk and took a seat.  
The woman tented her fingers as she lean back. "Nice to see you again, Possible. It's not every day you come to see _us_."

"Yes," Kim said. "I'll cut to the chase, I came here to see Shego; I want to make sure she's doing fine."

"I figure that," Dr. Director said. "Normally I would say no, but after some things you've done to help Global Justice and the fact she's too injured to even lift a finger."

"So I can see here?" Kim eyes brighten up, Dr. Director gestured with a shaky hand (meaning "It's iffy".)

"You can only see here if I or a guard come with you, but I think you would be alright with that." She saw Kim nod, Dr. Director slid away from the desk and stood up. "Than follow me."  
Kim stood up and followed closely behind the GJ director as she lead her through halls, elevators and more rooms than Kim would possible stand they finally reached one with two guards standing in front of the door. Kim's heart both sank and stopped when her eyes came upon a sleeping Shego, Dr. Director closed the door behind them and spoke barely above a whisper.  
"She was in a lot of pain, so we had to sedate her."

"That's alright," Kim said as her eyes looked over the casts on each limb and torso, there was a slight bruising on her face that appeared to be fading. Kim lean over and gave a gentle kiss on her forehead, Shego stirred a little but didn't waken.  
"Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes," Dr. Director said. "And as soon as the cast come off we're going to move her to a proper cell."

"That's good," Kim said as she and the director walked out. "That would at least keep her safe."

-

She stood there, in the open door way of the plane about to parachute to the headquarters of the enemy. She knew that she could be wrong, the old lab could be still abandoned since she and Violet stopped her... Teacher, if one can call the person that brings one to villainy a teacher.  
But she knew, this will lead to her answer. No one with this type of knowledge of her past would skip going to there.

And as the mansion loomed into she knew from the structure, which was falling to pieces after she left, had been repaired.  
And logically meant that someone was here.

()()()

In the next chapter we'll learn Kim's big secret, and also Faust's true identity.


	13. Chapter 12

"She's ether suicidal or very angry with what we have done," Faust said as she and Violet stood into front of the monitor.  
"But she is also very determine to have our heads on a platter."

"Well, we might as well send out the welcome wagon."

"Should I attend?"

"No, not yet." Faust walked over to the door, "I should really give her a _gift._"

-

Kim touched down, she was in the center of the large courtyard. This is where she had met Violet, this is also where learn that her "partner" had done something to her.  
This was also were she saw the front doors of the mansion open up, and on que out came scissor clawed men. All wearing the same uniform and visors, this was properly what the guards and people were being used for.

_You are one sick piece of work, Faust._ Kim thought before being charged by the squad of assassins.

Kim jumped over the first while kicking the second at the third moved in to impale her, she manage to land than perform a swipe kick to take first and third down. The second assassin manage to get up as the others join the fight, Kim dodge a swipe and a kick before punching the second assassin in the visor.  
With it's vision obstructed the second assassin ran it's claws through another, Kim wrap a leg around assassin number one's knee while her arm gone around his throat than lean back to break his spine.

Two down, four to go.

Kim let the body drop as she avoided a thrust, a kick and a headbutt from two attackers. She went for a direct elbow to a assassin's visor than knee his sternum before throwing him over her shoulder into two others, leaving one standing at the moment and making this much easier.  
She jumped over the assassin and landed on the back of the neck, there was a loud snap and the creature fell motionless. The three assassins manage to stand than try to attack her, one slash that Kim counter with a side kick, One knee that she counter with a grapple and slamming him to the ground.

The last of the squad try to get a job on her, but she grab his head in a split second before slamming his face into the ground.  
Kim stood there breathing hard, her muscles were aching from this event but she just got another notch in her belt.

"Kimberly Possible," a voice said.

"What is it now?" Kim said under her breath as she face the mansion, there were more assassins along with one person she wants the most  
"Faust."

"Well, well," Faust chuckled as she reached up, "I wasn't expecting you reach this level of achievement."

Kim felt all of time stop, her sight focused on Faust's exposed face. Her memory came back to _that_ day, it can't be possible.

Faust looked just like her, only with purple eyes.

Kim knew her name, her real name.  
"Z-Zero One?"

"That's right, Faust." She said in the most coldest tone she can muster. "I'm alive and better than ever."

Kim jump fast as she avoided a energy blast, one thing was for sure. This enemy was much more dangerous than before.

-

Violet watched on a monitor as Kim dodged none stop energy blast from Type 01, she smiled at the scene.  
It was her final mission all over again, only this time she doesn't have a whinny little brat clinging to her.

Leaning her head back, her mind went back to that day; when she was just dealing with another child villain. Kim Possible had been just something she would file into the back logs of her mind with the rest of the forgettable villains, if it weren't for that one thing that made her special than and now.  
She was Type 00, the basis for not only Zero One (who was the master's secret weapon for world domination) but the very thing that she and her colleges are.

She laughed, would just inhuman speed, strength and agility be enough to take her and the rest of the Types?

She doubt it.

-

"Remember me, Kimberly?" Zero One said as she went about with her random destroying. "Remember who was there after master killed your friend? Yeah, you do remember." Zero One laughed as Kim try to charge her while avoiding the attacks, in truth Zero One was quite capable with more than just firing energy.  
Much more, but she won't have the same amount of fun if she didn't taunt her into the house, where await a few surprises.

"Follow me," she said before vanishing. Kim stood there, breathing hard but determined to stop her counter part she presses forward.

For Kim, she knows this isn't going to be a easy battle. And also this is just the first of many, Zero One didn't just come back by herself.

Breaking down the front door to find assassins everywhere Kim clinch her hands into fists. It was going to one long and painful war.


	14. Chapter 13

Bonnie was torturing herself about Kim and Tara fully knew it, and that's why she came here. To have a little talk with the spoiled girl before things get way out of hand, that is if they hadn't already.  
Bonnie's mother had arrived at the door, Tara smiled and waved. "Hello Mrs. Rockwaller, I can to see if Bonnie was home."

Mrs. Rockwaller shook her head, "sorry, she just left."

_She just left?_ "Do you know where she went?"

"I'm sorry Tara," she took off her glasses to wipe them off. "I really wish she tell me where she goes and when she gets back, she worries me so that Bon-Bon."

"Thank you," Tara said as she walked away. Her mind was on where her friend was, and hoping that she isn't up to something stupid.

-

Bonnie had called that number, the person who may or may not have been Faust told her to come here. And for a villain this place was pretty expensive, a high rise in the center of the business district. She was told to enter in the private entrance, which was around the side of the building.  
She was taking in a few deep breaths just before knocking.

There's no returning now.

-

She stood there watching as one of her many avatars open the door for Bonnie Rockwaller. She had expected the young girl to show up, one way or another.  
It was like all those years ago, when she took in Kim when she became a villain for the first - and last - time, and like than she was dealing with some one highly naive about the true meaning behind it all.

She shrugged, Type 00 served it's basis for her other servants (1 (Faust) to her latest project 8 (violet)). But now was a time for a new soldier, and Bonnie was going to be the first to test the waters.

"It's amazing how these subjects just fall into my lap," she said.


	15. Chapter 14

Kim was tired, it was expected after fighting squads after squads to get to the head honcho. She was leaning flat against a pillar that was in one of more grander halls of the mansion, not much has changed since last time.  
So logically she knew where to go, well that's assuming this whole place was remodeled just for a quick chance for easy revenge. Kim watched two squads rush by her, the shadow did it's job well as Kim wonder how come the help has the IQ of a brick. _It's almost the official villain's status,_ she thought while running towards the door.

She can't waste her energy and time anymore (even though she didn't want to in the first place), the next battle will be only against Faust and Violet. Kim ran pass a steel door that lead into the genetic labs, where she had came too after becoming Type 00. She also encountered more assassins that were all crouched and waiting for her, behind them stood Faust.  
"I've been waiting for you to run into my little trap," Faust said. "You are so gullible."

She walked forward, the squad moved out of her way to form a circle around her. "You heroes are so predictable, but of course so are villains too. Do you remember that?" She laughed as she floated in the air, "remember those days Kimberly?"

"Skip it," Kim said in a low tone. "We're here to fight, it's just the way it is." The look on Faust's face was priceless, stunned and bewildered at the girl's words. Faust shook her head as the assassins walked into the dark shadows, Kim prepare herself.

"You do know that there is no turning back after _this_," Faust taunted. "I am very confident that you will not leave here alive,I'll personally tell you my master's name, that's if you beat me." Faust smiled before charging at Kim, taking the teen hero off guard by sheer speed. Kim sailed for about a few feet before she rolled along the ground into a wall, Faust followed up with a dashing punch.  
Kim was standing up when the fist contacted with her jaw, her head whip back into the wall.

A sharp kick to the ribs Kim stumble back, without much thought she lashed out with a palm strike and a following roundhouse kick that missed. Faust reach for Kim's hair than sent her head into the floor, laughing like a insane inmate Faust never felt so alive.  
She allowed Kim to stand up, for a moment Kim looked to about to kneel over; a sharp jab made the hero reel back. Kim barely dodge a kick, she landed against a wall as Faust laughed. "You amuse me, Kimberly. No matter how things changed, things will stay the same. And the fact is, back than I was better than you and now I am still better than you."

_Changes?_ Kim thought will moving out of the way of Faust's attacks. _She's stronger and faster, but she still has the same moves!_ Kim mentally smiled, she found a weakness.  
Sidestepping a dashing punch, Kim grabbed her wrist while her arm elbowed her throat before bringing Faust down painfully to the floor.

Faust was upset to be struck while rolling away, she try to kick Kim but her ankle was captured as her free leg was greeted by her enemy's foot than her jaw said hello to Kim's fist.  
Kim let go before reaching out while hopping up, getting Faust's arm before going completely over the villain while taking her down to break her shoulder on Kim's knee. Faust screamed in rage and pain, she was barely able to stand up. Kim was silent, lowering her guard.

"No!" Faust shouted, "you haven't seen anything yet! Get ready!" Faust smirked after Kim return to her guard. She duck low, sending a wave of energy through her leg while enclosing the gap between her and her predecessor. Leaping up her the air was set a blaze, a laugh escaped her lips as Kim was almost caught in the fire.  
Kim dodged and placed herself over Faust's attack before bringing her foot down, effectively ending the fight as Faust landed on the ground knock out cold.

_How do I get out of here?_ Kim thought, looking down at Faust she wonder how to do so with a passenger.

-

Ron looked over his "_secret_" collection trying to take his mind off everything. Kim's odd and near erratic behavior, Drakken's attitude towards him, Shego being badly injured. The next thing you know Rufus will be a master ring thief, he'll be so popular that he'll rule the school and Josh will come out of the closet to him.

The last one wasn't so bad, but that isn't the point.

Leaning back he question where does he stand in this, was he important or just a background character? Shrugging, he'll deal with that when he gets there.

-

"Well. That idea was useless." She said before walking over to the now sleeping form of her test subject, "you'll under go special treatment to avoid Faust's mistake."

"Master," a tall man said as he entered the room. Behind him six forms stood in the darkness, "with Zero One's defeat who do you want to be sent next?"

The master mind stood there, thinking. "Send Zero Five."

A form took a step forward, two of them in fact. Two young girls that appeared the same with different colored clothes and hair, "we will not disappoint you," they said.


	16. Chapter 15

"What the hell do you have in your pockets?" Kim huffed after lowering Faust to the ground, it was one mess of a mission for her since not only it involved breaking into a creepy mansion filled with genetically enhanced zombie assassins and fight her first arch nemesis, but breaking _out_ of assassin-filled mansion with said arch nemesis. Now before calling Wade for pick up she had to restrain her prisoner, she took the risk of allowing Faust to be "free" to escape the building easier.  
Reaching into her pocket she retrieve a few items that looked like those tags that are used to tie off garbage bags, but these were different. For one they're made from very strong metal, a present from GJ's development labs for those really tough costumers were normal handcuffs aren't available.

Now it was time to head home.

-

"She's late," Mr. Possible said as he looks at his watch. He's been doing this for the last forty minutes, preparing to enter his pacing stage when Kim gets back late from a mission. Folding up the paper than setting it down he looked over to his wife, she was calmly working on something just like any other time. "I said, she's _late_."

Mrs. Possible looked up, "Kim? Well, I shouldn't worry about it. You know how these things go." She went back to whatever she was doing, "besides, it's only an hour to curfew."

"You know, maybe this isn't a good thing," Mr. Possible stood up. "Soon she might start slipping out to raves, parties and other nasty things I don't want to think of and claim they're _missions_."

"You worry too much about it," Mrs. Possible. "But if it makes it you feel better you can have a talk with her, and maybe lay down the law."

Mr. Possible crossed his arms while raising a brow, "are you humoring me?"

"Maybe," Mrs. Possible said. "Maybe not."

-

Kim was about fifteen minutes late, her mother was waiting up as usual. Looking around she noticed her father wasn't there, "hi mom where's dad?"

"Hmm? Oh, there was an emergency at NASA and he left immediately." Mrs. Possible said, she tapped her foot for a second after looking over Kim. "What happened?"

"Nothing really happened," Kim lied. It was hard to hide the small cuts and bruises but Mrs. Possible only shook her head.

"Go wash up, I'll heat up your dinner." She said while walking into the kitchen, Kim huffed tiredly while going upstairs. She never wanted to see her bed so badly as now, but first she needed to eat; there wasn't much else she can do now.

-

Tara held her insanity by the few scant moments with her parents and contact with the outside world. But Bonnie was missing, and like Bonnie's mother she was only two steps away from screaming and pulling her hair out.  
This wasn't something out of the normal for the Rockwallers, one time Bonnie went a whole week without contact with them, but of course every single time she left her family the cheerleader always made sure to contact the blonde. It was the fact Bonnie hadn't called, written or IM her worried Tara.

_Where ever you are,_ she thought. _Please alright._

-

Shego opened her eyes when she heard the door open, Dr. Director walked in to check her status. Shego always hated hospital life, it was worse than any prison cell she has been in as she feels so useless; than her skills were being wasted away from lack of use.  
Lifting her head she spoke, "when can I get out this crap?"

"A few weeks," Dr. Director place the clipboard back into place. "You maybe a fast healer from what I have read on these charts, but after what you endured I'm surprised you still can breath on your own."

"Thanks for the praise," Shego smiled as she lean her head back. "This is going to be a long and _boring_ recuperation."

"Well if you save your energy and maybe you can leave for a nice cell," Dr. Director said as she headed for the door.

"Yeah right, you just don't want to hear me complain."

"You hit the nail on the head." Dr. Director shut the door, leaving Shego to stare up at the ceiling. She wished Kim would come see her, than maybe this personal hell would be a little more cheery. She wonder where her princess was.

What she was doing right now.

-

Her body laid there on the table, her brain was actually been removed from it but it was still functioning. It was all hooked up to many machines, some cutting, peeling and sealing her skin as others placed various devices and inject her with mutagenic chemicals. The process was very time consuming, the transformation of a normal human into a super warrior can be done over night. Or in a week even.  
No, it took an unforetold amount of time. Kim took nearly a month and Type 01 had taken two months alone, it was unknown how long this will take.

Removing the organic rib cage to make away for a new bio-metal one it appears that maybe things would be finished sooner than expected.

-

"Hey KP," Ron stopped when he noticed Kim looked like she had ran a marathon than took a few rounds with Mike Tyson, the predator, the alien than ran the marathon again. "Bad night?"

"Bad mission," Kim said after closing the locker. "Ron, yesterday I went to some hideout to root out Faust and I wound up in major, shatter the earth fight with her; and I'm paying the price for it today." Kim illustrated her point by rubbing her shoulders.

"KP, you went on a mission without letting me know?" Ron looked mockingly, or at least acted, hurt. "What happen if you pulled off a perfect spinning, fire blazing attack thingy?"

"I'm sorry, I was just caught up in the drama." Ron gently gripped her shoulder while stepping in front of her, "Ron?"

"Kim," Ron said in a tone that was very out of character for him. Whatever this was about it has to be very serious, "about the _drama_ that has been happening lately. I'm worried you're running yourself very ragged, and you are acting very sloppy."

Kim was taken back for a moment, but she grew a little angry. "Ron, I am not getting sloppy!"

"What if something happened to you yesterday," Ron only tighten his grip. "I couldn't get help or anything, because I didn't even know you were _on_ a mission. And look!" He lifted up Kim's hands, there were a few tiny cuts that were barely visible unless one looks close enough. "I know you, you would rather slip through something than fight unless you have too."

"Ron?" Kim sight became downcasted, she was at a lost for words. Looking back up at the Jewish boy she knew that the time has come, to tell her best friend about "the first mission." "Ron, I'll tell you everything after school, at Bueno Taco."

Ron was silent, he wanted to know now but he agreed. It would give her some time to get her thoughts together, "right, I'll save you our usual _ultra serious moody_ seats." He walked away, Kim stood there for a moment thinking what will he think about her after the truth is told.

_He probably say something about animé or what not,_ Kim smiled while heading off to class.


	17. Chapter 16

Ron had ordered the el grandé meal. Kim normally showed up about five minutes after he arrived, he guessed it was something to do with practice or school but he didn't ask. Taking his seat Rufus jumped out of his pocket to snatch up a cheese covered nacho, Kim walked in while Ron was carrying on a conservation about something random.

"Ron, how are you doing?" Kim said while taking a seat.

"Fine, just fine." Ron swallowed a handful of nachos before speaking again, "okay, what's bothering you?" Kim looked around nervously, she looked a little paranoid about something.

"Can we talk outside? I don't feel comfortable talking here."

"Yeah, sure," Ron picked up his tray. Once outside they headed over to a small patio that sat in the corner, "alright what's the deal?"

"When I was just starting out, before the website I was actually a villain in training." She saw Ron stop eating for a second, brows raised and eyes wide. "This lady talked me into it, she never told me her name or showed her face. At first I thought I was just using some sort of robots to take money from banks, but after Violet came I learn the truth."

"Whoa, you actually fought Violet?" Ron became more surprised, if it was possible, "The _Violet_?"

"Yeah, I also got to fight along side her after I found out that the lady had used me, for a project. One to create enhanced soldiers."

"Genetic soldiers, Violet and a mystery lady. No wonder you're running yourself all over the place, it can't easy to deal with this stuff," Ron lean back a little. "And the fact you have been altered can't be good for you."

Kim silently stared at her hands, Ron wasn't really looking at her differently other then the fact she knew Violet. "Thanks for your concern, Ron."

"What are friends for?"

-

Drakken grumbled under his breath as he tighten the screw, without Shego there to steal various parts things have been a little bumpy and slow. He even had to **BUY** some of the machinery, but after all this time his latest battle mech-slash-laser-slash-weapon of doom was complete; it was a shrunk version of VR Temjin from Virtua Troopers.  
He realized what he had done and silently cursed his Sega Saturn before opening the cockpit, climbing in he was ready to get Shego out of captivity.

He just wished he build in the duel stick setup like he wanted.

-

Mrs. Possible was home alone, there was nothing for her to do at the hospital and her family was everywhere. So the entire house was silent, a bit cold and every empty but yet she didn't mind. She can use this time to think, what she thought about it was pretty tangent.

Yet some of them came to her daughter's actions, her behavior has changed too. Once she was calm and collected now she's a mess of nerves,maybe she should talk to her soon. If this keeps up Kim will most undoubtable ether have a sever mental breakdown or wind up dead.

Besides, there is something very important she must talk to about.

-

The body had been sealed up, it was almost finished on the psychical aspect but soon other things must be done. Such as chemical reassignments, nano-robotics adjustments and the such.  
But yet, maybe what remains of Bonnie Rockwaller would be sooner than anyone expected.


	18. Chapter 17

Hacking into Global Justice's internal hyper networking computer systems was something of a choir, if the hacker was doing it manually. But Drakken was something most villains weren't, lazy. He has a few programs he both gotten from other hackers and made himself that would worm around and into these things without lifting a finger.  
He looked over the files on one of the monitors, he learn of Shego's condition and thankful he was prepared for the worst as he changed everything from travel mode to battle rush model.  
The mech's head looked over the base, which was below at the base of the mountain. It was quite dynamic in a way, but with a mighty jump Drakken began the fight.

The shoulder pads opened up to unleash a missiles blitz, as a carpet of explosions spread through the area Drakken charged head first. Bullets and lazers were being fired off, both humans and machines tried their best to stop the mad man from taking back his assistant. Breaking down walls and doors he found Shego, who was pretty stunned by the machines arrival.

"It's about time you showed up," Shego snapped. She was taken up by the large metal fist and placed into a compartment that would keep her safe until they left. The mech charged through the wall, boosters engaged Drakken flown away.

-

It was about two weeks since Faust was brought to justice and all activity involving her "organization" just disappeared. No kidnappings, no stolen chips, nothing. And that just placed her on edge more, Faust wasn't the leader but a mere puppet. The entire plan couldn't have just collapse because she was capture. No, it was something bigger and more insidious.

Kim knew that the next attack will come soon enough, and she has been preparing herself for it. This is going to be big.


	19. Chapter 18

"What's the sitch?" Kim had been itching to do something, anything. "And please don't say you found a hideout of some super ego'ed mad man?"

"Well, not really but I have uncovered some kind of secret mind control emitting from a place in India." Wade typed a few commands to bring up a picture of a studio, "I've pin pointed it to here, a independent set near Bollywood. From what I could gather it's mid-level security, a few guards here and there and a camera once in a while, you should be able to breeze through this." Kim smiled, she told her parents about the mission before going off.

It was good to be back to normal, or at least her normal.

-

Normal, he often question why be it. But over the past few weeks he learn what "_normal_" could mean, and frankly he was missing what he called normal. Just hanging out with Kim after missions, going to Bueno Taco and not constantly looking over his shoulder in fear of a new member of this "organization" that would want him or anyone else he knows dead.

At the moment, he was at Tara's house comforting the poor blonde after a sever mental breakdown. He was just leaving her in her parents's care when his Kimmunicator began to beep, it was Kim.

"KP?" He was a little lost, it has been a while since he received a call from Kim. "What's up?"

"Got a mind control signal in India," she said. "Want to come?"

Ron brighten up but than he sighed inwardly, "I would love to Kim but, I just had to deal with some serious stuff and I have plans with my family I can't really cancel."

"That's alright," she said. "I understand, this should be very simple mission anyway, good luck."

"Yeah, I need some." Ron looked up at Tara's window, when he came to pick up her notes for math class she was so close to committing suicide; he turn off the Kimmunicator.  
_So does she._

-

**India.**

She waved to the driver, she was smiling while taking her steps into row of the independent film studios. The cloak that was wrapped about her loosely fluttered in the wind, she had Wade send a last minute application as a dancer to the "boss" of this place and now she was going to be interviewed by him.

She looked up at the miniature satellite dish sitting on the corner, the obvious route would be to smash it into pieces and leave instead of all this song and dance (no pun intended.) Kim knew that was a temporary solution, the key is to find whatever deceive that's causing this and destroy it.  
She enter the lobby, which was small with bits of clutter on the desk in the corner with a few posters of very cheaply done movies. There was a woman waiting for her, she appeared to be in her mid twenties and of Hindu decent. She wore a very well cut business suit with her long hair done into a sloppy ponytail, "hello. I am the director of this studio, are you Rachel Fatel?"

"Yes, I came from America but when I heard you were making a new movie I couldn't help but get here right away." Kim played her bubble personality card, it's one of her many traits while undercover.

"Well," the woman open the door. "Please come this way, now I must ask how are you at acting in spy films?" Kim didn't like where this was going, she was right when she felt something sharp trying to poke into her back. The woman smiled coldly, "because you're in a situation like that."

"Okay, let's go through the whole _this is why I'm taking over the world_ bit," Kim rolled her eyes. "I'm a very busy girl here."

"Right, right. Well the fast version of my story is basically I'm a feminist, I'm tired of being treated like a hunk of trash when a less qualified man gets more breaks than me. I was only casted do to my body, not my brains."

"Right, well how are you doing this?"

"Well that's easy," the woman gestured for Kim to follow. It was hard to decline as her capturers poked into the small of her back, walking down the hall where a room sat. A room filled with equipment of various types, each monitoring a special signal that's being sent out through the satellite dish outside. "I'm assuming that you have dealt with this type of hypnosis I'll skip that and get the point, I have encoded several broadcast being sent out, the people being effected by my little _spell_ will than expose it other and so forth and so forth."  
She picked up a few jacks to set up a speaker, "and the best part I programmed it so I am immune to my signal so I can expose it to any would be hero."

Turning to Kim she smiled, "any last words of free will?"

"Yes, can you be any more predictable?" Kim's eyes widen as she heard the voice, they were close to dinner plate when a sharp pain penetrate her stomach.

_Violet!_

The woman was wobbling about, Kim felt a serge of bile going up in her throat. The woman's body walked over to the control panel while her head landed in a swivel chair. She couldn't hold much down as something slip out of her mouth, it was metallic tasting and rarely tasted.

"You're bleeding," Violet smiled after pushing her claws deeper into Kim's stomach. "From the inside, which must suck."

Kim spat in her former's friend's face, speckles of redness sprayed on her pale skin. That worried her, she knew this was very severe; if she didn't pull out of this situation now and go for a hospital. She'll die, Kim's eyes became misty as Violet, or the creature that has taken Violet's form, pulled out her claw to arch back.

The next target was her throat, she couldn't defend herself fast enough.


	20. Chapter 19

_Where am I,_ Kim found no sound was made in the surrounding darkness. _What is going on,_ that's when it was a Possibility that she didn't want. _No, I could have.._

Before her the last thing she saw, which was Violet's cruel smile, was displayed upon the darkness. The image of squared, as if on a tv. It was soon replaced by an image of Violet, the Violet she knew, smiling sweetly. "We're always, friends." The good Violet spoke.

"Kim, what's wrong?" She looked over her shoulder, to find a round image of Ron sitting at Bueno Taco. "If it's about the dance I wouldn't worry about it, you'll get Josh."

"Why... Did she call you... Faust?" Shego collapsed to her left, in the square image.

"Hmm? Oh, there was an emergency at NASA and he left immediately." Her mother appeared over Violet's image, overlapping the two.

_My.. Memories, there everywhere._ Kim shivered, they say this is what happens when one dies. _But.. I'm not ready, I don't want to die like this. Not before,_ a image of Shego appeared before her. The first time they fought, _not before. I tell her._ All around the images became Shego, _how much I love her._

"I WON'T DIE!"

Violet's blades shattered while Kim shoved her away, she was quite surprised by the outburst. "What the hell!"

"I won't die," Kim used the wall for support. "No matter how severe you attack me, I'll live through this."

"My, you are both naive and _stupid_." Violet laughed, "you can't even make it out of here with those... Impossible." Her eyes were wide with terror, Kim was now standing on her own with her massive wounds have stopped bleeding. They were even rapidly healing, the girl never has this power before.

"I would never hurt Violet Parr," Kim said. Violet backing into a corner, shivering in fear. "She was my first crush, no. She was my first love, but you have taken her body." Kim's eyes were changing, at first it looked as if they were fading into white static but the end result was purple, cat like eyes full of pure rage.

"You can't scare me!" Violet bared her remaining claws, "you are still just that spoiled brat from all those years ago. Now **die**!"

Kim hands were fast, Violet hadn't realized until she looked that her hand was missing. Kim had snapped it off, "but you aren't her. You're just a hollow corpse."

Violet's last view of the world, was an angered Kim's hand coming for her head.


	21. Chapter 20

She was sick, blood on her hands, her clothes, everywhere she has every right too be ill. She barely kept herself in line while trying to contact Global Justice, to bad she couldn't quite fully press out that long password encryption on her small touch pad. She unwillingly took a second to stop shivering, now she tap out the code when a small message box appeared to state the emergency. Cursing mentally she try to write out the message with just two buttons and a D-pad, it was sent and received.  
A replay came, a text message that ordered her to say where she was. That wouldn't be a problem for her, she didn't want to go home until she knew what was wrong with her.

She felt like, she could be a danger not just to her but the others around her. Friend and foe.

-

She was hoping that her employer would have something to speed up her recovery, she hate being locked up in this room like a little child. At least here she had some stuff to pass the time, plus she hadn't used her old powers in a while. Receiving a remote with her power she checked what's on tv, which wasn't much for 500 channels.  
She hate being in casts, not only feeling helpless she was also so itchy.

Drakken said it would be soon that he'll take off these casts, which is something she'll gleefully look forward to. That, and the next time she can confront Kim Possible again.

-

Kim Possible had stood outside of the office when the agent came. She was escorted to the back of the Vehicle so he can secure the scene,when his fellow agents appeared he took the teen hero back to one of the many GJ's bases. Now she sits in a small, empty cell after giving her explanation.

This could be the end, of her hero career, her life, the end of Kim Possible as everyone knows it. Even if Global Justice let's her off (which she doubts, or she hopes) there would forever be a deep pit in her stomach from this experience. There is no rebound from this, she just finished off her former best friend's body after her body reacted so strangely to some major injuries. Hearing a door open she looked up, there stood a man that was a bit stocky, dressed in a standard Global Justice uniform, he has short greying hair and brown eyes.

"Kimberly Possible?" He spoke with a gravelly tone, "I am Dr. Livingstin, I have hear of what has happened. And to speak lightly I am surprised, quite and a little disturb."

"I'm not surprised," Kim said.

"Well I am going to cut the fat," Dr. Livingstin said while two guards came in. "You are under arrest until this is officially sorted out, since you contacted us I assume you want to come quietly."

"Right," Kim stood up waiting for someone to place handcuffs on her. "Can someone please contact my family?"

"Will do," Dr. Livingstin stepped aside to let the guards through. Going the opposite direction of the guards he went to his office, once he made a bee line for the phone. He called directory, once he got the information needed he dialed the Possible's number.

After two rings someone answered, "Hello, Possible residence."

"Yes, This is Dr. John Livingstin of Global Justice. I'm afraid we have to detain your daughter, she'll be held indefinitely until we have a clear verdict of the case."

"Is she alright? What happen?" The Possible sounded quite panicked, "can I see her?"

"She's fine, but the rest is confidential." He sighed, "I'll contact you with further news when I get it." He hung up, he only done this as a favor because Kim help Global Justice so much. Personally he hates making phone calls. Now he just has to file this into the main system and he can begin on this little case.

-

It has been a night since coming here now, Kim was nervously sitting on the small metal bed. This cell was smaller than before, a few doctors came in once in a while and checked her over. One of them left some fresh clothes, the ones here now are checking her blood pressure.

"Now, Ms. Possible," a female doctor said. "We would understand what is happening to you if you tell us more about your _powers_."

"Alright, I remember I have higher strength than normal, I'm much faster, enhanced senses and I have cat like reflects." Kim said, she noted that the female doctor written something down.

"And you had these rapid healing powers?"

"Never," looked over at her. "Or at least not until today, I fell from a tree and I broke my arm. It took a few months to heal, I also have a few cuts here and there over the years."

"I see," she written down these states. "Someone will take some blood later on but I think I have a good idea of what's going on," she lowered the clipboard. "How did you get these powers?"

Kim took in a deep breath, "I was implanted with some kind of bio-genetic implants." She looked up, "why?"

"Just wondering, how long ago was these implants been in you?"

"A while, about a few years."

"I see now," the female doctor said. "There's no real evidence, your implants were made to grow with you or else you would have the appearance of a child now."

"What's that mean?"

She was silent, "I wouldn't have a full idea until I run some test. Until just sit tight, I want firm evidence before jumping to conclusions." The doctor turn and walked out of the room, Kim just sat there wondering and slightly scared of the results.

_What is happening to me?_

-

"Let me get this straight, Dr. Livingstin?" Dr. Director looked at the report. "Your staff has confirmed this, she is changing?"

"Not really," Dr. Livingstin said. "Her implants were inserted around Violet Parr's death. From what the staff drummed up, it seems her's was made to grow with her body. If she'd lived a normal life those implants would forever be the same, never changing."

"Can you please get to the point," Dr. Director said a little impatient. She is only doing this as Kim reminds her of a young version her.

"She's lives an superhero's lifestyle," Dr. Livingstin said. "Those enhancements have been through constant use, stress and she is always learning. It was a matter of time before her body began to adapt itself, she is evolving."

"_Evolving_?" She was taken back a little, "into what?"

"Don't know," he said. "It's up to the fates, this is going to be very unpredictable."

_Kim Possible_, she thought. _What is happening to you?_


	22. Chapter 21

"Shouldn't we bring a squad with us?" She asked, the area around the base is very hilly with splotches of plants on most of them, the rest was just bare. "I mean, our master has close to a million of them."

"That, my dear girl, is just wasteful." The other said. "And if we fail there would be less, those creatures are for other things besides fighting."

"Could have fooled me," smiling while staring up at the tall, futuristic building. "Faust must have really screwed up, our master won't even allow us a squad for this job."

"We can do this on our own, silly child." She too looked up, "Global Justice is nothing more than an international joke."

"Really? Must be a very witless one if you think it's funny," both turn to see an agent standing behind them. He scanned them over while they, in turn, did the same.  
One was wearing a hoody and bicycle shorts while the other was very formal, properly a uniform of some private privilege school. Their faces and hair were the same except a different color, hoody was dark skin tone and silver haired and the proper girl was blonde and pale as a vampire.

"This is going to be fun," the darker girl said.

Will Du prepared himself, Dropping low as the dark girl launch a kick than blocked the proper girl's attempt to bite him. He raised a arm to block a another kick as the other sank her teeth into his wrist device, he simple flick his hand to get out of it before he set the stunner out, not to stun but the second she placed her foot he whip it away to make lose her footing and cracked it at the Dark girl.  
She was stunned for a second and the proper girl stumbling around, Will pulled a stiletto blade from a hidden sheath in his sleeve. It found it's mark in the Dark girl's forehead.

_No surprise,_ he thought. The girl wasn't effected, well not until the sleeping poison kicked in. This left the proper girl for now, Will jump over a diving attack than landed on her back with a slight spin to annoy her into a opening for a elbow to her jaw.

Now both girls were on the ground, side by side.

That's when the problem really got fired up.

There was some sickening sounds as the two bodies slowly merged into a new form. The body was smoothed but maintained a feminine figure, there was a few pieces of mangled fabric around it's neck, wrist and ankles. The face was eyeless with a strange jewel embedded inside of her mouth, no surprise it fired off some kind of energy beam. Will barely manage to jump out of the way, only to land in the path of a arm's swing. Since this creature is twice as tall him it could cover more ground, plus it packed a wallop.  
Will landed hard against a hill, he slid down to the ground as a foot slam onto his back. It lifted up than Will rolled away, coughing a little blood he manage to get out of the way of a beam shot.

Dust was kicked up from the last attack, and when it cleared Will looked around. A little sore he ran for the headquarters when he couldn't find the monster, he knew it was going for something within the base.

Type 05 jump several out of the battle and landed several feet away, now is the time to capture and destroy 00. Unfortunately there was a new obstacle, Dr. Director.  
Opening it's mouth and firing a energy beam Dr. Director, she stood there as the blunt point headed for her. The entire area went up like a Roman candle, but Dr. Director was unharmed.

"Who are you?" Dr. Director demanded. "And who are you working for?"

"I am Type 05, Vagabond." The creature said, "I am here for Kimberly Possible. Now, out of my way Director."

Dr. Director ran forward, ducking under a punch that pulverized the ground while she pulled out some kunai (throwing blades). She slashed at the waist line, turning on her heels to finish the attack by throwing the kunai into Vagabond's back. "Who do you work for?"

"That will be our secret to my grave," Vagabond fired a beam. Director dodge it, plus several others with gymnastics that would sham even Spiderman. Launching a salvo of blades the creature was caught with it's guard open enough for one of the GJ members to fire a large cannon into the creature from behind, it would have been simpler to done so in the beginning but Dr. Director knew that there a factor it would have dodge it. Plus she needs to made a example of Vagabond for other villains to see. The body stumble about, the massive hole in it's torso smoldering but no blood spill.  
"Should I call for clean up?" The member asked as he place the large cannon down.

"Have it sent to the labs," Dr. Director nudged a arm with a foot. "Whatever secret this thing has in it's brain I want to know about."

"Yes, ma'am." He used his com-watch to call for the CUT (Clean Up Team), "may I ask why are you here?" he said afterward. Dr. Director didn't reply, instead she walked into the base.  
"Why do these hero type have to be so silent?" He said while eyeing the corpse. _Creepy._

"Kimberly," she looked up to see the last person she expected. "I had come down personally to talk to you, I have viewed the report and think it's safe for you to return home."

Those words hit like a sledgehammer, she can go home. "But, I.. I had.. I could be dangerous!"

"The experience at the studio was a matter of life and death," Dr. Director said. "You're alright, the doctor says so."

"Alright." Kim shivered and almost cried. "Thank you," she rushed over to hug the older woman as if she was her mother. "Thank you."

The house was dark, but it was expected. It was a few hours passed official "bedtime" of the house, she knew she was going to be grounded for life and forbidden to go on any more missions. Kim was weak in the knees, she felt as if she doesn't care. She was sick of going on missions, as of late they have been nothing but soul wrenching, blood soaked nightmares. She couldn't take anymore.  
Her fingers touched the knob after unlocking the door, a weak smile and a tear formed on her face.

That happiness was lost within seconds. The door open, just not the way she would like. She was knocked several feet away, her right arm felt as if it was split wide open. Sliding a few feet, Kim caught glimpse of a figure standing the doorway.  
A figure with a type of a mask that came up from under her chin and over her nose. Messy brown hair and eyes as hard as steel. Her clothes seem to both fit her form but hung a little loose, a general shirt and a studded belt.

Lifting a hand at the redhead something appeared in her hand, a burst of energy a solid sword was summoned.

"What is going... **Kimberly Ann Possible**!" Kim looked up, her father was leaning outside of the window. "Kim, what's going on?"

"Get out of here!" Kim shouted, her heart stopped as her mother walked out of the front door. "Mom?"

"Hello, Kimmy bear." Mrs. Possible said, "I was expecting you. I wanted you to see your old friend, Bonnie here."

"Bonnie?" Kim spoke as if she was dazed, this isn't happening. Her grimaced as her arm screamed in pain.

"Yes," Mrs. Possible said. "But now she is Valkyrie Unit 00, the Samurider. And your key to purification."

"Why? Why do this?" Kim shouted, "you're my mother!"

"Kimmy," Mrs. Possible spoke with such a loving tone that it could instill fear in a brave being. "What mother wouldn't want the best for her family, I made a mistake placing those implants into you. I will remove them from you after you are, _returned_."

"Trishta," Mr. Possible shouted, Tim and Jim were behind him as he descend the stairs. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I am curing the world," she said in a smooth and loving voice. Her stare was soulless.

"I hate you," Kim said while her mind was trying to take in this information. She suddenly screamed, her arm was going insane with pain before it "burst". The skin burned, screaming her arm exploded into a massive rust color mechanical arm. Rearing it quickly she launched it forward to discover the forearm detached from her elbow and was connected by a chain.  
"Dad, Tweebs, RUN!"

Her father picked up the stunned twins just as the freakish arm came between them and the two villains. She snapped the claw back, how is this possible?

"What, how is that possible?" Mrs. Possible's loving exterior faltered to one of shock and surprise. "You never had anything like this, I only gave you enhanced human features."

Kim raised her mutated arm, for the first time instead of a witty remark. She only felt a overwhelming urge to inflect so many emotions, she wanted to scream, to cry, to laugh, to ask why but to say this is a bad dream.  
Samurider took up a fighting stance, Kim just kept her's.

It was now on.

Type Vs Valkyrie.

()()()

Thanks for the kind words, and now it's officially technically an Alternate Reality. Or at least what I have to claim so I can worm my way out of making a few characters so **OOC**, -.-;;.

And I'll let you guys in on a little secret, besides the main idea of Kigo, Kim's past and the villains this has no real plotline. I'm just thinking it out in my mind, write it down. Spell check than look it over than post it.

Heh, silly me.


	23. Chapter 22

Her arm was massive, it look to be out of some kind of old action game. Her arch nemesis, Bonnie, had transformed into some kind of samurai bio-cyber warrior and to top it all off; her mother was with "them".

Some how, this felt normal.

"How did you manage that?" Mrs. Possible asked, she took a step back as Samurider charged forward. Kim blocked with her new arm, falling back she grabbed Bonnie by the collar and threw her while rolling. "You were just a human, I had made sure of it."  
Bonnie dodge a kick, she slid behind Kim to send her to the dirt with a stunningly done German suplex. Before Kim even knew what was happening Samurider launched a barrage of kicks, rolling and managing to get to her feet within seconds each kick sliced at the dirt. She used the sword only to have her wrist caught, a knife hand to the jaw and a backhand to the neck Kim finished her combo with a the same thing but with her mutated arm. Sad to say that Bonnie was dazed but not out, the foe was prepare to punch Kim.

"Enough."

Samurider and Kim halted, Mrs. Possible was defiantly not please with what is happening. "Samurider, you are dispatched from this; go back and wait for further orders." Bonnie nodded, she vanished without a trace. "And you, what do you have to say?"

Kim mouth parted a little, she felt the words in her throat but she didn't know what it was. Was it "mommy"? "I hate you"? Or something utterly surprising?

There was nothing she could say, just stand and stare.

"I never thought I would ever see this day," Mrs. Possible said. "I never thought we would come full circle like this, I expected it though. You were always the _heroine_ of the story, of those I wish to reform." Kim was stunned, she shivered as tears formed her eyes. It was a shock to see tears in Mrs. Possible's eyes, even after what had happened.  
"Well, say something!"

Kim just shook her head.

"I did this for _you_, Kimmy bear! I made you perfected, I wanted you to be better than perfect."

Mrs. Possible, Trishta Possible, was looking over what her daughter had become. Not just in psychical appearance, but in the years since she watched her begin her heroic lifestyle and the evolution of the person from spoiled brat to Kim Possible of today.  
A flawed being, that is what she saw.  
She almost cried, she wanted her children to ascend such things; to be higher than humans. To be god in their own right.

Kim walked away, she didn't even look back. Mrs. Possible stood there, wiping away the tears. She spoke one last time.

"**I will make you perfect!**"

-The end of Act 1-


	24. Chapter 23

He had been near the street, his sons were taken to the safety place by the neighbors. They've been through this situation, although in practice, several times; the neighbors agreed to take the twins in an emergency to a place far until they (ether, Kim, him or Trishta) came for them.  
He changed the location on the spot and told them not to trust Trishta, they were confused but said nothing.

He was angry, he thought that Kim's hero carer would endanger them (though in the beginning he did try to put his foot down, he saw she did much good for the world) but he never thought that his own wife, mother of his kids, would be _that villain._ That villain that would attack his family, that villain that changed everything.  
He looked around the darken street, he could see a silhouette against the street lights coming towards him.

Kim staggered over, she stopped before her father.

His face was stern, he looked about to start screaming and yelling. But instead he just embraced his daughter in a hug, he noticed how badly his daughter was shaking.

Maybe, he was shaking too.

(-)

Ron slowly stirred with a feeling of unusualness, there was just his sleeping pet naked mole rat and the darkness. He turn over under the sheets a bit, his window was open a little and wind blowing in.  
Closing his eyes he tried to go back to sleep, opening his eyes again while slowly pulling off the cover. He was chilled, right down to the bone but it was just something from within.

_I'm now up,_ he thought as he slowly crawled out of bed. Creeping across the soft carpeted floor, he took in a deep breath before going into the dark hall. The destination was the kitchen, he could set off a bomb down her and no one would hear it.  
Setting up the basics to make a light snack (or at least what he calls a light snack.)

Taking a seat after cooking he sighed, what was wrong with him?

"Ron?" He looked up to see his mother, "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." He divided his food in half and placed it on a different plate, "here."

"My, something _is_ wrong." Mrs. Stoppable took a seat, "what's bothering you?"

Ron closed his eyes and silently chewed. "I don't know."

"Something has to be bothering you, lately I noticed you've been more distant lately." Mrs. Stoppable lean back, the words were dying in her throat. She has been meaning to ask him since she had accidentally came across a stack of magazines, "son, are you.. Homosexual?"

Ron almost choked, he dropped his food onto the plate. He shifted, his mother was waiting for an answer. How does he answer this?  
"A little."

"A _little_?" Mrs. Possible's voice became a touch shrill, making Ron flinch. "How can anyone be a _little_ gay?" She took a second after realizing what he was talking about, "you are... Are you seeing anyone?"

That was a depressing thought. "Not really, but I got my eye on a few people," Ron said in his good natured tone. "No one yet, just friends."

"I see."

There was a moment of unnerving silence between in the kitchen, Ron didn't know what else to say. He wonder, was his mother, and maybe his father, were angry with him?  
"Are you upset?"

"No, we're, your father and I, just.. Are just taken a little surprise." She fell silent, in reality they were disappointed. But they still loved their son.

There was another moment of silence that Ron broke.  
"I'm not feeling well," Ron pushed away the empty plate. "If you don't mind I'm going to try and get some sleep."

"Ron," Mrs. Stoppable said. "If you're still feeling ill in the morning, I'll call the school."

"Thanks," Ron continued up to his room. He couldn't shake this feeling, even as he crawled into bed with what his mother said. This feeling was pushed it's way through, it felt familiar. Like when he was on that mission, which one he couldn't remember.

But there was a power, a power he felt like this.

_What's happening to me?_


	25. Chapter 24

A special thanks to Alice Shade and Dallas.

()()()

_Itchy, very itchy._ Shego thought as she finally manage to stand up weakly after Drakken had cut her out of the body cast, she was having trouble standing as expected. She had to use the wall for support; but it was more freedom she had in weeks. her employer had suggested using crutches but she just snarled at him, she doesn't want any more "dependence".  
Drakken watched as the raven haired woman stumbled a bit before standing on her own two legs, it was going to take some effort in Shego's part to return to the way it was before. He knew this woman though, she'll meet that challenge and eat it's children right in it's face. Or some kind of saying like that, he was going to be busy keeping Global Justice from busting in the front door and making a new plan for world domination.

Shego slowly made her way to the training room, her specially made equipment has been laid under a thin layer of dust. She swipe a finger over one and grunted, a sharp strike cause all of it to rise into the air and annoy her.  
Leaning against a wing chung training post Shego growled deeply, she had been pushed around and kept locked up ether in ropes or plaster. Launched forward and bringing down her fist, it bent but didn't break.

Shego back a little and fell onto her back, but she weakly rose up. _Life may beat me down,_ she thought as she headed over to the training equipment. _But I'll always get up._  
She brought her fist down, it was bent to it's extreme and shattered. Shego laughed despite swaying off to one side, seeing those shards of metal really boosted her confidence.

(-)

Hours, she had spent hours here.

The doctor looked over her arm again, he looked over at the computer screens as they displayed data that she couldn't even start to understand before wondering over to a table full of various equipment and tools. This man is a friend of her fathers, he was doing this "_off the records_" as a favor. The man, who was about as tall as her and around 30-ish area, was named Dr. Parker.  
Kim kept looking down at her cybernetic arm, sometimes touching it to see if was real. To know that this isn't a dream, and she's really in some cell somewhere asleep.

"Ms. Possible," Dr. Parker turn to face her with a sheet of paper in hand. "This is quite unusual, but I have found a reason for this mutation," he gestured towards the arm.  
"You say you're mother had placed biological enhancement implants in you?"

"That's what she told me." Kim felt her spirits drop as she said that, the idea of her own mother doing that to her, it was too alien to her. And scary.

Dr. Parker wet his lips while looking over the data again, "your implants have evolved. From the looks they were made to grow with you, but with your actions they have _changed_ to adapt to the situation; the fight your father mention earlier must have pushed on it to _adapt_."

Kim looked down at the floor, her father was with the tweebs at this moment. She wonder how they are, "is this permanent?"

"No," Dr. Parker shifted around the room. "This is merely a beginning, you have a long ways to go before you fully stabilize again."

"Stabilize into what?"

"That depends on fate," Dr. Parker said. "Because there's no way to determine the outcome."

Kim sat there, she wonder if she was going to become in the end. Would she loose her soul, her humanity or everything. _What am I going to be, in the end?_

(-)

Kim wasn't around, at cheerleader practice, at her classes or Bueno Taco. Ron kept an eye out of her but didn't see any sign of the red head, this feed a tiny worry machine that sat in the back of his head through out the entire time he was school.  
He saw Tara, who was feeling a little better with the help of her friends. Ron stayed out of the limelight, he was only checking up on her quickly before cutting out to waste some time before the final bell had rung. He manage to evade and detention today, his mind was occupied with what was happening to Kim and Tara, this whole situation was just swirling around the basin of the toilet and he felt like everything was going with it.

He was going to go talk to someone at the Possible residence, be it Kim, Mr.Dr. Possible, Mrs.Dr. Possible or the tweebs or a garden gnome. He wants this whole mess straighten out, and the sooner the better.  
But of course something had to happen, he could see the smashed door. Ron's heart was in his throat, this wasn't happening at this moment. Nothing had happen to his friend or her family, that the broken door and signs of a fight were just illusions.  
He enter the house, the first place he headed for was the living room. It was left undisturbed, so was the kitchen and the storage room. He went up stairs, nothing appears out of the normal. No mutilated bodies, nothing covered in pints of blood, no signs of weapons of doom used in here. With the exceptions of the front lawn and the door the house was the same. That only made this situation worse off, something was beyond wrong and Ron didn't know who or what it is.

There was a loud beeping, he screamed before dropping into a defensive pose. He heard the beeping again, it was the kimmunacator.

"Ron, where have you been." Wade said a bit panicked, his fingers were speeding across the keyboard. "I can't seem to get Kim, what is happening?"

"I don't know," Ron wanted to say that he was at Kim's house. He wanted to tell the young genius that the universe had unhinge itself from logic and thrown itself about the grand design. In the end he just kept silent.

"Look, there isn't much time." Wade said, "I'm going to ask you go to Amallicco island and meet Kim there."

"Amallicco island?"

"It's a man made island near Italy," Wade entered something. "There's a plane waiting for you to take you there, I'm sending your kimmunacator the files explaining what's happening while I try to contact Kim."

"Alright," Ron said. He didn't say anything that he might be doing this alone. He hope it won't come to that, but that's where it's heading.

(-)

"Cool arm," Jim said. "Does it fire lazers?"

"How did you get it?" Tim asked, "some nut case surgically place it there?"

Kim smiled inwardly as she walked into the small apartment, there was no furniture as this was a spur of the moment place that Mr. Possible had found that would let them move in right away. There was a portable tv and a few cartons of Chinese take out. Her father motion them to step to one side while she removed the trench coat that hid her arm, she hadn't said anything while being showed a bare room.  
There was a sleeping bag and a pillow still in shrink wrapping in the corner, besides that there was a large window that lead to a small balcony, cream coloured walls and Emerald carpeting.

This is her new home.


	26. Chapter 25

_Everything was back to normal, Kim had just entered the front door to find her mother and father sitting at the door. Trishta hadn't placed implants in her, or organize a group to destroy the world and her. In fact she just made a cake._

Kim open her eyes, she was still laying on the apartment in a sleeping bag. Slipping back the sleeping bag she had found her arm was back to normal, that made it more special because her arm had changed back into normal. She heard the door open and looked up to find Tim in the doorway, "dad had ordered breakfast and it should be in any second." He turn away, "and I think you should have kept that cool limb."

Kim got to her feet, while stretching she looked out to the view of the balcony. She couldn't feel that out there was her mother, she wonder what the woman was thinking about at this moment. She doubt it was about her children, or the lives she hopelessly destroyed. Those people she took for her army, those that she personally sent her minions after and those that had to suffer in her wake.  
It was too much weight on her shoulders, but Kim huffed and bared it.

If this gets to her, than she would be one depressed girl all the time. And that's something she doesn't want to be, this will end and life is going to have to go on; what would Shego think if Kim was a Spawn wantabe?

(-)

Life has been hell lately.

Tara moaned after falling into bed, her cheerleader practice was near brutal with the new cheer captain. Kim and Bonnie weren't this bad, she could be exaggerating a bit and it could be like any other practice. She missed them, very deeply and it was effecting her to the core.  
Had something happen to them both? She bet something did, like a villain had capture them or at least they're on the run. And if that's the case, than they might need help in any form. She lifted herself off the bed, her parents may not like it but screw them; she try to think the person that Kim would talk to the most.

She fired up the computer and try to remember Ron's e-mail address.

(-)

Kim lean against the balcony railing, she had called in a few favors to have everything in the house that was really needed moved out. At this very moment it has been placed into Mick's storage for another mover to come and place it into Davy's safe keeping storage units before making a final trip to rainbow storage where they can finally go out and get their stuff.  
If they went directly to their home they could be followed back here, which is something they agreed on isn't a good idea.

She wonder if the rest of their new life was going to be spent in this apartment, which isn't exactly a bad thing. Just she does get a little home sick.

Curious of what is happening in the outside of her little drama bubble she wanted to contact Wade. But remembered she forgot her Kimmunacator back at the house, now she didn't know if she was coming or going.  
Maybe she could leave a message at her site. But her mother could trace it down, so it was out of the question. Life was going to be both dull and slow and wild and haptic from now on, Kim sat on the floor. This certainly sucks.

(-)

Shego hadn't stop training, her equipment had to be reordered _twice_ as they have a habit of being destroyed under the constant stress of the relentless attacks. All of her frustration and pent up anger was unleased on them, it was only natural they wouldn't survive.  
Looking around, nothing was left standing. She laughed a little, Kim would have a hard time even keeping up with her.

But she doubt the redhead would break that easily, at least not outside of bed and a riding crop.

(-)

"Doctor Director," a random member of GJ wonder into the sealed off area. "I have the final damage report from Damage control, here is the files about it." He handed over a PDA over, Dr. Director frown as she read it over.

"This is serious," she said as she handed it back. "After this attack we're going to be shorted handed repairing these base and training new recruits."

"Are you suggesting we use project: Flamberge?"

"Yes," Dr. Director said as she turn around.

He turn to walk away, thinking about how can someone think up such a hacky name. Even if this is a hacky project.

(-)

Trishta looked up at the darkening sky, it looked like rain would come soon. Behind her was the remaining types awaiting for their orders, she faced them with a cold glare as she sat down at her desk. They could have gotten this life, if only they would have worked with her instead of against her ideals.  
"You're all dismissed until I have perfected Valkyrie to with stand Kim's new potential."

They nodded before walking out of her office, leaving the woman to stand there alone with her thoughts.

_I will not stop until I have perfected this world._


	27. Chapter 26

Being out in the open was almost a death sentence, to a degree. being trapped in all the time would have driven her insane, her father had work to do and the tweebs were required by state law to go to school and that left her all alone in a empty apartment. And said state law said she had to go to school, with little exceptions. Those exceptions she had to explain to Mr. Birkin, who was very "_curious_" to know why she hadn't been in for the last few days.  
And to quote Birkin before handing out detention, "if you were in the hospital ether have someone inform the school or come in with IVs and EKGs attached."

Many were shocked to see her, but no one really said or did anything out of the ordinary. At least not to her face, behind her back was another story. Kim wanted to remember why she came here in the first place, it came to her when she heard a beeping. Ron's Kimmunacator, or rather his _spare_ Kimmunacator, she came to check up on Ron. She looked around to make sure no one was really watching before entering Ron's locker, she closed it quickly.  
When she turned it on Wade wasn't pleased, the look on his face and the tapping of his finger was enough to tip her off.

"Sorry, it has been so haptic. Very haptic, too haptic to explain." Kim shifted her weight, "I just got everything back to what could pass as normal when... Okay, I'm very, very extremely sorry with a bucket of strawberries on top." Kim huffed loudly, "I had a major fight with my enemy and I needed to get my family out to safety."

Wade was silent, his expression to one of curiosity. And a little understanding, he wasn't much on human interaction beyond a screen but he wasn't a **machine**. "If you're wondering, and I bet you are, Ron is on a mission."

"Excuse me? Ron went on a mission without me?" Kim felt a little sick, she had faith that Ron could accomplish a mission on his own. But, he is a bit of... _klutz_, and she was hoping that Ron would at least have a little more experience under his belt to take on something like this. She has faith in her friend, she just doesn't want to see him hurt. "Is there a way to get to, wherever he went?"

"Sorry Kim," Wade said. "All the favors are used up for the time being, the closest time to get to Amallicco Island is in two weeks. And by then the mission could be long finished, sorry, Kim."

"That's alright," Kim said as she lean her back against a wall. "At least can I contact him?"

"His Kimmunacator is currently in _stealth_ mode but I can send a recorded message for you."

"Thanks," Kim quickly recorded a message before going on with the rest of the day.

(-)

At the moment the entire world was at peace, or as at peace on the surface. The past 24 hours there was a world wide attack by many super villains, not they have any true connection except for one thing.  
Global Justice have been very busy with this Kim Possible/mystery organization, which they have learned was called O.L.A.P.. It wasn't really anything personal, they were already after this organization for some time now and have learn that a small part of their plan involves destroying the world.

This had lead to many take this opportunity to seize/destroy/shock the world, a short while ago Dr. Director and her fellow board members have ordered Project Flemberg, a standard _work-exchange-for-your-sentence_ type thing for the more light weight criminals like lackies and the such. At the moment things were going back to normal, with the exception of a place called Amallicco island.  
It has been reported that Faust has been sent out there, she had reported an hour ago. Standard villainy stuff were happening, mutants and some kind of strange ritual were happening.

She felt like the world was going to hell in a hand basket.

(-)

"Our world is going to hell in a hand basket," Trishta said as she stood before the remaining types. Behind her was Bonnie, she was quite stoic during the speech. "I wanted to help this planet by bringing peace to it in the form of O.L.A.P., and yet they," she pointed to the screen behind with the headshots of Dr. Director, Kim Possible and a host of others. "They have stopped our plans, but I am ready."  
The entire room went dark, "they won't even know what hit them.

(-)

The entire day was non-stop training, she wanted to be back to her old self in no time. At the same time her mind was going over what she had done wrong against those foes, she had found many mistakes that she won't make twice.  
Stopping a moment she considered hunting down Kim Possible a moment, a spar with a old _friend_ would be nice. Like old times, she always like sparring with the redhead. It made her feel all warm and tingly and all that other crap, it wasn't every day she had met an equal.

_Stupid hunks of metal,_ Shego spat at one of the broken equipment. _There is nothing like the real thing, watch out child. I'm coming for you._

(-)

Two figures stood on the ends of the street oppisite sides. A soft wind blew around the atmosphere as they glared at each other, these old enemies have finally met for a destined battle.  
"How did you fine me, Shego?

"I know you quite well princess, this is the place you come often when you're upset." A second blew came through, ruffling her hair. Moments of silence between the two lead into a high punch that was blocked.  
"Training?"

"You could say that, how about you?" Kim step back for a attempt to grab the raven hair girl's wrist, she missed but got a hold of a leg to upset her balance to get behind her quickly but Shego manage to fall to one side and flip away. Charging afterwards to deliver a elbow that Kim blocked she kneed her than used a judo throw, Kim landed on her back but go up quickly. A foot to the jaw made her go down again, she didn't stayed there as she rolled away from a swipe of a lit claw. Within seconds Kim sent a borage of kicks aimed at Shego's mid-second, Shego felt the sting of some attacks but they were pretty minor and she blocked the stonger ones. The fight ended by a knockdown, Shego was stunned.  
Kim was on top of her, and holding her tightly.

"God, I missed this." She said, she was trying to hold back the emotions but was failing.

"Come on," Shego was trying to stay in that fighting mood. "We're enemies, we fight on a regular basis." Shego felt Kim hold her tighter, she could hear her crying. "I know, I miss you too."

Kim finally stood up, the raven haired girl followed suit and stared at the redhead. "I haven't seen you for a while, kind of gotten me worried."

"Got ya'. Missed the challange," Shego stood there for a moment wondering what to do next, she kind of gotten the fight she wanted and now was facing her arch-nemesis. _God, what do you say?_  
"What's going on?"

"Do you want to know?" Kim stiff a laugh, "it has been a long and highly eventful few days. I just want to state this," Kim looked up at the sky. "Never mind, I'm just glade to actually to see a _friendly_ face."

"I ain't no **friendly** face." They laugh, well chuckle really. Kim kind of blushing inwardly, as well as Shego. "Mind telling me what is going on?"

"It's a long story."

"That's alright, I have all the time in the world."

()()()

Sorry for the long wait but I have been a little delayed lately. Plus I got a new laptop! A new laptop, everybody!

_Grins like an idiot as he shows his new laptop._

Plus I figure it was time to start building up the Kigo factor.


	28. Chapter 27

"I have been on the run since than," Kim lean back and awaited Shego's reaction. "It was pretty much the drama, a lot of it." She heard a light laugh leave Shego's lips, the raven haired woman lean forward a little while looking over at Kim.  
"What's so funny?"

"It sounds like my life," she replied with a smile. "You never lived until you had to hide your family away from some bloodthirsty villains, that's the life of a hero."

_That must be why so many heroes wear masks,_ Kim thought. She notice that Shego was staring at her, maybe expecting an answer or maybe to say she knew what she was going through; she said nothing. Kim couldn't help but be a little enticed by those green eyes, she couldn't help but think she was left thinking of their previous encounters in ether fights or exchange of banter. There was chemistry between them, on a surface glance they were just something of equal rivals that were opposite. In a deeper glance there was something, a flame of... maybe it was romance, but that would be too corny.  
"How did you deal with it?"

"I just rolled with it. Simple enough," leaning back with her hands behind her head. "And I would go straight at the head of the organization."

"If it was that simple I would just knock down the front door," Kim smiled a little; it was weak and unsure but she smiled none the least. She huffed, "on the upside of this I live in an apartment that is better than my own home."

Shego blinked than laughed inwardly, "moving on so soon. Right Princess?"

"Too many memories at the old place," Kim turn to Shego. "The nice ones that were ruined now, kind of a bitter sweet thing."

"Strange."

"What?"

"I don't think I have ever been in your house," Shego said. "The option was there but Dr. D never ordered me to do anything, I guess it was the code of villain honor or something."

_Nice to know, that some kind of code of honor exist,_ she thought as she looked up at the sky. "It's getting late," she stood up and stretched.

"I bet your father is getting worried," Shego stood up. They said their goodbyes, Shego watched Kim walk away. An air of disappointment hung around her, she came for a fight.  
_Or a kiss._

She laughed, it was pretty unconvincing and forced.


	29. Chapter 28

She had carried a philosophy about herself during times like this, everything will turn up right.  
Trishta was in the private room that rested on top of the building that her organization owned, it was pretty large and something she can't afford on her own. She couldn't even afford this organization on her own ether; walking over to the window to open the shades a thought about when she first joined O.L.A.P. and was taken under her old mentor's wing.

Everything always has a way turning up right, no matter how bad it gets.

The ring of the phone knocked her out of her thoughts, it was one of her subordinates calling to inform her they had found the current hiding place of Kim Possible and was asking for further orders.  
"At the moment leave the alone, our prime target is Kim."

"Understood," with that her servant hung up and left her alone with her thoughts again. She walked over to the window again and looked down at the whole city, her minds eye was going back to the day. She was just a lowly grunt paying off her debts, when she just came into this room and faced the master alone with a silenced pistol.  
It ended with her on top and a mess on the floor.

**The past.**

_Upperton Medical School was a pain to get into, and it's a pain to pay off as well. It's a trade off, one of the world's best education in the medical field for your blood, sweat, tears and, above all, money._  
_She didn't have much of the last item. She barely could afford the apartment she was staying in, her roommate was paying for much of the rent while she was trying to pull her weight but work was getting harder and harder to come by. How she came to this large building is a bit of a blur, it had something to do with a friend that suggested to come here._

_In mere seconds after asking for a job she was drugged, taken to a dark and empty room where she answered a few questions from a disembodied voice and than shuffled up to some training room._  
_And that's how she apparently gotten the job of "cleaner", she and a few others would come into a scene and wipe away the evidence of the existence of the organization._

_In a way, she was getting what she wanted at the medical school in a different and much more odd matter. She was getting hands on with open people._

Nevada, about seven to eight miles away from Los Vegas rest a small motel that would just scream "Bate's motel". There were quite a few white vans around back, inside there weren't many people, just a couple in room 5, a lone salesman in 2, a family in 4 and the own in the office (which was the worse mess).  
Trishta had her hair tied up into a bun as she went around the corner and into room 4. A father, a mother and a teenaged daughter with dark skin were sprawled across their beds; a while ago poison was pumped through the vent so it was just scoop up the bodies and leave, easy money.

She lifted up the father first into a bag, he was surprisingly light but of course he is a bit on the scrawny side and so was the mother.  
The daughter was something she took her time on, because the woman was about eighteen or nineteen and has short brown hair. She wore some pretty thick glasses, which were half off and half on. Trishta as she lifted up an arm, that's when she felt something odd; something wrong. She had felt a pulse, turning to call out to one of the other cleaners the eyes shot open. Screaming and acting on impulse the girl knocked Trishta aside while making a break for the door, someone was on top of the situation and the girl never made it all the way.

Her job just got a little harder.

**The present.**

Fond yet disgusting memories, nothing like them to get herself cracking on the work at hand. Which was running the organization, and running test on the new squad types she had made earlier this week along with making improvements on the valkyrie unit.

(-)

Kim was surprised to find some of her things in her new room, and it was kind of nice to lay on a bed again. Especially her own, she really missed it.

That night she laid in bed, her encounter with Shego had jarred lose something within her. She couldn't place her finger on it but it was unexplainable, as if she was seeing the world anew.  
She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, she looked out the large glass door towards the sky. Out there her friends and enemies were going on, whatever they were doing she didn't know and in a way doesn't want to know.

Because it will all come full circle soon, very soon.

(-)

He stood in the center of the room, before him was a desk where Type 04 worked. Adjusting his new visor Type 07, Phantasm, awaited his orders.  
"We have received surveillance that our prime target has left on a subway train at 6 AM," Type 04 said while handing over a file. "She comes back on the same subway train later on at 4 PM, while this is routine is unknown but it is logical that it is."

"Perfect," Phantasm smiled. "Just perfect."

(-)

She was getting use to using the subway more often, another adjustment she has to make in her new life. She was going about her own leisure today as it was a Sunday, the past few days things were pretty peaceful. She was slowly reconnecting to her friends and picking up what remains of her old life, normally things should have gone to hell by now. There an eerie feeling of foreboding as she took a step through the doors, there was no one else aboard.  
_Oh you son of a...!_ Kim felt the subway train jerk and slowly began to move, she knew she should have been more careful. Now she was trapped with no possible escape. She smirked, she's a Possible, anything was possible for Possible.

First thing was figure out what is going on, she's on a subway with no one else on board (as far as she can tell) and by the second it was going faster and faster. Second thing was... She didn't know what the second thing is as she's currently making it all up as she goes along, she looked around. She quickly tried to open the door and found it locked, no surprise.  
Maybe there was something she could use to break the window, the polls were to firmly welded to the floor and ceiling. Getting on her knees Kim looked under the seats and felt her heart stop, what she found were small packages of explosives lined perfectly under the seats.

She launched up to her feet, she need to escape _now_. The rest of the subway could be the same, line with explosives or something else equally dangerous. The best action was to escape right here and right now, the how is the problem at the moment. Looking down at her hands she scoffed, _sure, you change in a major fight but when I need you to escape a trap you things stay the same._  
She looked at the windows than up at the ceiling, there were no vents or weak stops she could kick out. The last thing she could do is kick out a window, but that is too obvious and could trigger the explosives. She slam a forearm into a pole, she was stunned when it bent a bit; ether she suddenly gained inhuman strength or she forgotten she had it, it doesn't matter now that she knew how to get out of the trap now. She pressed her back against the wall than shot forward at full speed, she rammed the door with her shoulder and found she had made a dent in it. She had to keep doing this until she can burst out.

As she took a second charge she noticed things lighten up greatly, she must be on a bridge.

(-)

"Target in sight," he heard over the headphones. He grasp the handle, below the helicopter was a bridge that he had planed for the subway to cross by now. Double checking to make sure the rope connecting to his harness was secure before throwing open the side door, over his left shoulder was a rocket launcher.  
He waited for the one, the one that contains Kim.

"Prepare for impact," Phantasm shouted as he aimed for the car. After pulling the trigger the rocket was unleashed the helicopter pulled up a bit, as it smashed through the metal and within seconds the explosion tore through the train and demolished the bridge.  
Kim Possible was no more.


	30. Chapter 29

She backed away and ram the door third time, it collapsed and she tumbled out into air. As she fell to the ground the bridge and the car exploded, she landed hard on the streets below as debris rained down. Everyone was already running for cover, this was good cover to hide from whatever the hell was going on.  
She noticed a helicopter heading for the bridge, when it hovered for a second the side door was open and she could see the tall man with the cybernetic visor leaning out with a rocket launcher over one shoulder. He fired a shot at the remaining pieces of the bridge as the last cars where tumbling forward onto the streets, the second blast was larger and did more damage than the first. Kim was fighting against the panicking crowd, she was trying not to get distracted by the ones that were hurt badly or the ones being carried away.

Above her the pilot noticed something was wrong down below, he tilted his head to tell Phantasm but stopped. The tall man noticed something was a miss as well, he was busy reloading the rocket launcher to full noticed.  
"We're losing altitude," he said a little annoyed. There was no response and the helicopter was still "falling" in a sense. "I said..." Grip the edge of the pilot seat while leaning forward, there was a bullet hole in the windshield and a bullet hole in the pilot's forehead. Ahead of them was the tunnel that the subway had came out of, a bit of an irony that didn't allude him.

He tried to pull the pilot out of the seat and take control but it was too late, the helicopter had already crashed; below everyone witnessed one final explosion for the day. Kim was left standing trying to avoid the near-rioting crowd while wondering what had happened?

(-)

One would ask the question why, why did she come here personally with a sniper rifle to stop her own minion from doing her bidding? That was simple, while she wants Kim dead she also want in collectible pieces to "copy" and purify her.  
But the question was why she didn't shoot the girl as she ran through the crowd and helping them, that one she has no answer for.

Trishta quietly packed up and left without looking back once.

(-)

When her father came it was around midnight she was pretty tired and wonder if she would ever go back on a subway again. The ride home was quiet, her father was pre-occupied with something that Kim didn't really want to ask what it was.

As she watched the scenery go by while she thought about how simple it was to be trapped, whatever happen she was careless but very lucky. She closed her eyes for a moment, just as everything settled down this organization would just attack again every time. Maybe, just maybe she should take on the organization head on?  
It was suicide to even think of that, but if she waits around they would surely become stronger and stronger and keep attacking.

She had settled it in her own mind, she'll go after the organization soon. If she lives or not is not in issue, she'll tear those people down with her own hands if she has to.

(-)

The news was pretty bad, not only people were killed and badly injured but now police patrols were being up to three times more than before and the government was up in arms against terrorists and villains. This was bad news for her and Drakken, and any other villain out there as life was going to get harder.  
Drakken was already working overtime trying to keep them off the chopping block.

She was outside of the layer, overhead the helicopters were passing by barely missing the hideout. They might have to move soon, the penalty for supervillainy was now strict again; like they were when she was still a hero. Times are not pleasant, for anyone.

She wonder how long until the blame falls on the shoulders of heroes? It happened once and she wonder when it will happen again, and would it be worse than before. Not a good feeling, she could already see all those problems coming back; high crime rates, and the possibility of another villain war.  
_Sometimes, people can be so idiotic and place blame on anything then face themselves._ Shego closed her eyes for a moment, _Kim._ Opening her eyes, she knew she needs to find Kim.

(-)

The news had said witnesses saw a figure burst out of the subway car before being attack, Kim felt a little sick watching the scene that was caught on home video. They showed it over and over again, Dr. Possible had placed the boys to bed a few minutes ago and changed the channel several times but it was almost on every channel.  
"How are you holding up?" Kim looked up at her father, she just smiled a little lightly. "It's getting to haptic lately in this town," he spoke with a edge; he knew something and was trying to speak the right words. "A few hours ago I have gotten an offer to move to a new division in another city, I have been thinking about it. Whatever or not I would take it I've been debating it, I tell you now before I tell the boys."

Kim was silent, she was going to speak but there was another new report that her father changed quickly. "I'm very tired, would you mind if I go to bed?"

"No, I wouldn't mind."

Kim stood up and wonder to the doorway to her room, she looked back at her father with a nervous glance before going to bed. She laid in bed for a moment, time passed slowly as her mind gone over everything. She was staring up at the ceiling, she felt as if she had slip into a dream when a figure appeared in the moonlight. Shego smiled as she waved, Kim waved back for a second and went back to staring up at ceiling than shot up.  
She thought it was a dream, but Shego was really on the balcony with her arms crossed and a sly smirk on her face.

"Nice nightgown, fit for a princess." Shego said after Kim slid open the glass door, Kim gave a sour looked but couldn't help but smile. "I came to see how you're doing lately, I said it once but I'll say it again this city is becoming a very lively each day."

"Yeah," Kim rubbed her bare arms a little. "And it all seems to center around me, what are you looking at?"

Shego raised a brow, the position of Kim's arms was "bringing up the interests" and was staring for a second. She was blushing for several seconds, "it's a bit cold."

"What?" Kim raised a brow, looking down than snorted. "Pervert."

"I have good taste, you have to admit that." Kim blushed deeply, looking down at her feet she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What are you doing, you have something planned."

Kim looked up to meet with her green eyes, "I can't fool you. I have been thinking about going after the people that cause all of this, I was going to do it soon... Like tonight."

Shego shifted her weight, her breath was a little sharp and forced but she looked up. "I'm coming with, like it or not."

"May I ask why?"

Shego stepped forward and placed one hand on Kim's waist while moving forwarding, lips met for a brief moment before parting ways and Kim went inside to get dressed and leave a note for her father. Shego and Kim place a foot on the ledge before they both jump off and land onto the roof of a building near it before a neon sign.  
"Think this is a bit flashy?" Kim jerked her thumb up at the neon sign brightly.

"Nope, adds to the special effects of this situation."

(-)

She stood there, behind Kim's mother as the remaining Types gathered before them. Phantasm's actions had lead to this, Kim was coming here; to this very building on this night. It was no secret that while Kim may not know officially where but it wouldn't be a surprise that she would find them, tonight or tomorrow she'll come for their throats.

When this is over, one will be left standing.

Bonnie noticed that Trishta had dismissed the Types to their own personal levels before heading over to her desk, Bonnie only turn to face her as the older woman lean back in the large chair. "Hard to believe, that it's coming to this."

"What?"

"That it has come down to O.L.A.P. to finally serve my purpose after all of these years."

Bonnie blinked, _purpose?_


	31. Chapter 30

"Have I ever told you about the corruption?"

**The past.**

_O.L.A.P.'s leader was a mystery figurehead, running everything from local politics to the very economics from the shadows. Most don't even know what the being was like, or appeared in person._  
_Some would call it an honor to be called on by the leader, yet one Trishta Possible was left a changed woman forever since meeting the leader for the first time._

Her feet was killing her, at home her daughter was always crying and at work things have been chaotic in the genetics labs with the idea of a new type of weapon. A _human_ weapon, it sounded pretty stupid in her opinion.  
Of course she kept this to herself as everyone in her department had this fear of disappointing the master, if they sneeze without his consent they would pull out a sword and spill their guts on the floor right where they stand. She would crap on his head if she got the chance, she had to claw her way through the ranks of cleaner to a lowly scientist in the many useless labs.

How did she get called on by her boss to come up to the offices for an evaluation she wouldn't know, all she cared about was to get back home before her daughter drove the babysitter insane.  
She open the door to find things were dark, very dark. In her boss's chair was the fabled "master" of O.L.A.P., all in his shadowy glory.

"You must be Trishta Possible," the voice was off, like a buzz clipper was trying to speak. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if he was using a voice scrambler. "I have read over your profile, graduated from Upperton medical school and have a degree in genetic engineering. It's very impressive work," she shifted and said nothing as she watched the figure moved. "Even many of the others that have been specially trained for my _project_ are not as qualified as you are, I am offering you an advancement."

That word, _advancement_, had hit like a cannon. "Thank you sir," was all she could say as the file slid across the desk. She picked it up to see it had "Project Type" stamped on it.

(-)

She stood in the viewing area, down there on the operating table of her own flesh and blood undergoing a very dangerous and radical procedure of bio-cyber implants. She hadn't agreed to this, not in a long shot but like everything in her life she had to turn to someone for help.  
Sad to know you're only daughter has been diagnosed with a rare disease that will kill her before she's even fifteen. This was the only option, she hope that Kim would forgive her for this. She turn away, her stomach was threatening to empty itself right where she stood. Selling her daughter's flesh to the devil to save her life, was that the right thing?

(-)

**The present.**

"Scared?"

"Why, she's just a kid."

"A kid that manage to pulverize Violet, Phantasm and a whole lot of minions."

"You worry too much, we're practically the elite of this organization. Those others were done in by the great machine god."

He groaned and laid his head onto the marble counter, he hated when Type 02, Harette, talked about _deus ex machina_. All he can do is order a drink and hope it will drown out the noise, lifting his head he picked up the martini. "Think we should drink like this when _she's_ coming, and I heard she has like all these fighters that make her look good and transforming powers."

Scoffing Harette adjusted her badly done "bartender" outfit, "you idiot. That's the _kamen rider_, you watch too much tv."

He lean back with a odd laugh, when you expect an evil super power organization mission control-_slash_-organizer you wouldn't believe that Kai, the four and most dangerous type, was it. Despite that he polished off his drink, there was still the unanswered question.  
"Scared?"

"She's just a kid, like you said." Harette wipe up some water mark left by a bottle. "You?"

"Too be truthful," Kai said. "I'm drunk and kind of pissing my pants."

(-)

Shego lead Kim to a hideout that was used during emergencies, it was hidden away in the woods away from the city. It was small, about smaller than the apartment but at the moment the whole idea was get some rest after they track down the organization's headquarters; it involved some computer networking that Drakken had made, it was simplified that even Brick Flagg could use it.  
Kim and Shego were busy checking and cross checking certain key words,they narrowed it down to several locations.

"Think this is accurate?" Kim asked Shego as she pushed away from the terminal.

"Yeah, Dr. D maybe a bumbling buffoon but some of his work is pretty trustable." She waved a hand towards the machinery while leading Kim to another room that was furnished like a normal place. With an exception of the metal walls and various equipment around the area, "take a seat. We got a big day tomorrow," Shego said as she went into a kitchenette and came back with some sandwiches. Tossing one at Kim while taking a seat next to her Shego waited for Kim to say something, "you going to say something?"

"Sandwich is good," Kim said. "And I liked that kiss earlier, might ask for another one soon."

Shego smiled coyly while snuggling up, "which?"

"Both," Kim smiled after taking another bite. "But I can settle for the latter first." She paused for a moment to finish her sandwich, "just want to make out? I suck at these innuendo things."

"Yeah, I just can't think up anything without sounding cheesy."


	32. Chapter 31

The sun had barely begun to raise when they set out, Kim and Shego were now in mission mode. And while the two would speak sometimes or took glances they stayed serious and on the level, while it wasn't a good idea to charge at every single building on the map that was printed out they figure on checking on each location. If they find the right one _than_ they will charge in.  
The first building they were coming to was the O.L.A.P. foundation's genetic research.

(-)

**The past.**

She had killed him, on screen she had watched her daughter almost died saving that life of that Violet girl. Things have been set into motion, Trishta couldn't help but watch her daughter come in contact with the creation she unwittingly build, no, gave birth to; Type 01. In a way, she saw them as both Kim Possible, just in two different bodies. But she also sees them as sisters.  
Sisters that are going to kill each other in the end, that what Trishta didn't like.

She quickly wipe away the blood on her hands and shoved the master out of the chair, she open up a computer file. This company was officially hers now, and if one of her daughters should happen to die she can have them "revived" in a sense. No way her children were going to suffer.

(-)

**The present.**

She watched her daughters in action, one was coming for her head while the other was helping Stoppable on Amallicco Island. In a way she was annoyed but in another she was proud, her children have become quite fine young women.  
She looked over to Bonnie, "do you want to go greet our guests?"

"Yes," Bonnie said as her uniform appeared. Her mask slid over her face, "I would like to see the person that Kim replaced me with." Trishta watched Bonnie exit the office, a bit egotistical for her taste but she would have loved her as a daughter-in-law. She sat back, her mind was going over the event that kept leading to her take over and what made Kim into a hero.  
She felt like a fool, she should have never trusted O.L.A.P.'s former master. And the sooner she get those implants out of her the happier she'll be.

She noticed Shego and Kim had entered the main lobby area, she took a seat and turn on a camera that would transmit a live feed to the screens down there. She could tell Shego and Kim were startled, but she kept a stoic expression. "It has been a while since I've seen you, Kimberly. I have to applaud your actions against my organizations but I must not allow you to leave here," she gestured with a swipe of her arm as she stood up. "Type 07, Neao arise!" With that the broadcast was eliminated and she fell back into her chair, this is going to be hard.  
She heard the door creak open.

(-)

They enter as they would any other place in disguise, within seconds a large screen flickered to life and Trishta had delivered her villain speech. At the end the floor several feet in front of them opened up, discarding their disguises for their mission outfits they watch as Neao rose up. It was a large creature with two gating guns grafted on where it's hands should be, it's face was reptilian in natural and it wore leather, lots of it.  
Raising it's left arm it unleash a assault of bullets, Shego pushed Kim away as she dodge the fire. Kim backflip onto a wall before launching herself into the air, Shego felt her heart pound as Neao raised up a arm. Kim didn't know what to do now, she was air born with a type ready to kill her at any second. Without a moments thought Shego rushed at the creature with claws lit, staying low she strike at the forearm with some force. The cut was right to the bone, she knew it was she could see some now as Neao screamed out in pain.

Kim landed on her feet but was off, slamming into Neao with full force allowing an opening for Shego. As Kim backed away from the falling monster Shego dash forward, her fist struck out only to find air. Neao had manage to dodge, at the same time he was raising a arm over Shego. It came down onto an arm, which was Kim's.  
Shego was a little taken by surprise but she snapped to and deliver a sharp kick to the creatures's sternum, as it reeled back she lit up a claw as she nearly disembowelled him.

The type fell back, coughing up some blood before falling limp. His massive body made a loud thud upon impact, both of them were taking a moment to catch their breathes.  
"Do me a favor," Shego said between gasp. "Don't risk your life like that again."

"We're risking our lives behind here," Kim said. She checked her arm and found some bruising, it was going to hurt tomorrow. "On the upside that wasn't much of a challenge."

"They want to waste our efforts on these little fish before reaching the big fish," Shego said as she headed for the elevator. "No surprise that we might have to fight them on our way up," she clawed open a empty shaft and looked in for a second. She cut the cables before turning to Kim, "I'm making a short cut so we don't have to deal with them." Kim nodded, she had to admit she had good taste in cleaver women.


End file.
